A curse for the better? Or for the worse…
by Dark Fire Angel
Summary: Filia suffers form a curse... the way to break it? Passing time with a certain mazoku. She gets taken to WPI where she meets all the mazoku lords. Zelas, Dynast, Dolphin, Phibby, Xellos and Filia all in WPI... Chaos at hand
1. What happened to you?

A curse for the better? Or for the worse. By: Dark fire angel  
  
DFA: Hallo everyone! *Waves* First of all I gotta say that this story is half mine half Rei Mizuko, so half the credit's hers! *Giggles and waves fic papers around*  
  
Val: *Jumps up and down trying to catch* Let me see! Let me see!!! . Am I in it?!  
  
DFA: *Sweatdrop* I.. err.. BYE!! *Runs off*  
  
Val: O.o That means I'm not in it?! *Growl* Angel-san!!! *Sighs and turns to readers*  
  
Val: Angel-san does not own any of the characters in this fic.. she doesn't claim to either *Walks off with depression lines* Is it too much to ask? I only want a fic.. T-T  
  
How does everything start? You'd be surprised, actually, for everything must start with a simple word or action. A war maybe initiated by a simple action. Anything may me initiated like that. as a certain Golden dragon had found out the day she came back to report about how her mission had ended.  
  
However, she was not going to think about such things, for it was a beautiful afternoon and the sun was shinning bright, why bother with what was going to happen later? She'd be much better off enjoying the quiet peace for once. And so, she skipped along a grassland next to the forest where she had decided to camp for a little vacation. Filia hummed as she skipped, happily enjoying the peace till..  
  
"Boo!" said an all-too familiar voice from behind her, making her jump in the air, and accidentally landing on her attacker.  
  
"Who's there? THAT voice!!!" she shrieked as she looked around herself, "I know that voice!! Where are you?!" the dragon had actually failed to notice she was now sitting on the one she was searching for,  
  
The purple haired man underneath her sweatdroped as he poked her, "Uhm.. Fi- chan, down here?" he said, his voice teasing, "My my.. you're an over grown lizard! A diet would sure do you good." He smiled when his taunting had the desired effect, her tail popped out and she jumped off him, mace in hand, ready to home-run the annoying mazoku to space.  
  
"Why you little creep!" she shrieked as she advanced towards him, tail straight behind her and hair on end, "You.. you.. HENTAII!!" she raced towards him and swung, however, she missed as he teleported up into a nearby tree, grinning for all he was worth as he looked down at her.  
  
"Tsk tsk!" said Xellos as he wagged a finger at her, "If you were so eager to play, you should have told me from the beginning, Fi-chan."  
  
The dragon maiden growled and proceeded to smash the tree down with her ever present mace-sama, "Why yes I am! Now come down here and sit so I can bash your skull in!!" she kept on smashing till she noticed that the mazoku was hovering, no longer on the tree.  
  
"So violet, ne? I don't believe I've done anything to you yet, Fi-chan...." said the priest as he hovered upside down and winked at her, making her glare in return.  
  
You have TOO!!" came the some what cocky reply, "You exist! And you I landed on you 'cause you scared me!" she glared at him hoping her glare could make him vanish form sight.. but no such luck.  
  
The mazoku raised an eyebrow at the twitching blond below him, "Yeah?" he asked as he opened an eye at her, "I believe I was the one harmed in that situation, Filly-chan.... As for existing.. well, expect me around for while." He finished grinning wide.  
  
Filia turned her back to him and sighed, walking up to a tree and letting herself sink into a sitting position, "Stupid mazoku.... go somewhere else, you shattered my peaceful morning," she said in a sad voice, "Why always me? Leave me alone for once! It's not that difficult!"  
  
Xellos teleported down, a mere meter away from her and crossed his arms over his chest, "Aww, Fi-chan, but you're so much fun to tease! And you make such a good meal! I dun wanna go now." He then began to mock pout, trying with all his might to get her to swipe mace-sama again.  
  
However, to no avail as Filia suddenly grinned, standing up and managing to do a justice type pose, "Yeah? Well I've got something fun to do! And you can't do anything about it!" she swiped out a book and sat down, leaning the covers on her knees so that the title was hidden from him and began to read to herself.  
  
Curiosity got the better of Xellos as he slid one eye open and scooted closer in an attempt to read a bit of what seemed to interest the little dragon so much. Filia seemed to have noticed, for she coughed and pulled the book into a new position, so as not to allow him to read anything, "Filia!! That's mean!" whined the mazoku, "Let me see!" and with that, he snatched the book and sat in mid air, reading it.  
  
"My, my.. I never knew mazoku enjoyed reading love poems," said the blond with a smirk when she saw his face turn a pale green, "Lovely, aren't they? I think I'll recite one now!" she began reciting a poem off by heart, making Xellos go greener.  
  
"Fi.. Filia-chan?" he asked meekly as he handed her book back, "Please."  
  
The golden dragon smirked wider and stopped reciting as she graved her book back and hid it, "Then you should respect other people's belongings, Xel- KUN!!" she hissed in an attempt to make him twitch, "That's for scaring me, you dumb mazoku.." she then proceeded to sit back down to huff and puff.  
  
Xellos cocked his head then grinned, "Dumb? I believe I wasn't the one who got scared, Fi-chan..." he said as he sat himself down too, "And by the way, I' like how kun sounds."  
  
Filia blinked a second then glared at the priest sitting next to her, "Damn it!! I was trying to.." she cut herself off and waved her hands in the air in despair, "You know what? Forget it.. mazoku are way too stupid to understand sarcasm," she narrowed her eyes at him, "Leave me, please.. or else.."  
  
This got his attention alright, "Huh?" he asked as he opened an eye to her again, "Or else?"  
  
"Yes," said the blond whilst nodding, "Or else. and believe me, you don't want to know what or else is.." much to her astonishment, Xellos suddenly vanished from sight. althought what the little dragon didn't know was that he had only made himself invisible and un-senseable.  
  
Filia looked around herself and began searching for his presence, but as she could not sense him, she relaxed and let out a sigh, "Stupid mazoku.." she muttered to no one in particular, "Always taunting, always teasing. and his eyes.." she stopped abruptly and blinked, "So what about his eyes? I do have to admit that they're kinda mysterious and attractive, but.." she let out another sigh when she realised that she had lost that particular battle, "Oh, alright. So I like his eyes, so what?"  
  
A soft chuckle startled her and she stood up in a flash, looking around nervously while suppressing a shudder, "W-who's there?" she asked, voice barely above a strained whisper.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu.." came the reply, breathed down her neck, making her jump.  
  
"GHOST!!!" she yelled as she began running away, stopping a short distance later blinking and blushing once she recognised both the phrase and the voice, "Please not him.." she moaned, "Anyone but him!"  
  
"But I thought you liked my eyes." Said the mazoku as he appeared in front of her, hovering upside down and smirking slightly whilst he opened his eyes to look at her, "At least so I've heard.."  
  
The dragon maiden blushed a little and twitched, "And I thought that spying other was not nice," she hissed at him, "Although I shouldn't expect otherwise from you!" and with that, she marched for the forest, leaving the priest behind, "Bye, Namagomi." she had noticed that the sun was beginning to go down.. she had to get away from him before it did.  
  
"Bye, bye, Fi-chan!" he shouted after her as he waved, "See you soon!"  
  
His phrase had the desired effect once more, he got the privilege of seeing her tail pop out and swish around, "Dun call me CHAN!!!" she shrieked as she twitched madly, trying to decide whether or not she should bring mace- sama forward.  
  
"Oh, ok Fi-chan!" the trickster could practically see smoke coming out of the dragon's head as she huffed and marched into the forest, "See you soon indeed.." he muttered as he vanished from sight.  
  
Filia let her shoulders droop as she walked into a clearing where there was a little tent, "If only he knew.." she said as she let out a sigh, "Oh well, might as well get a bit of sleep.." she crawled into the tent and laid down.. though.. one thought still shifted around in her mind; If it hadn't been for him, her elder wouldn't have.. it total fury she looked at the setting sun, "STUPID MAZOKU!!!!!" she yelled at the sky.  
  
"You shrieked, Fi-chan?" asked the ever cheerful mazoku as he appeared be her side, giggling slightly when the startled girl managed to tangle herself with her sleeping bag and fall in an attempt to run away, "Need help?"  
  
The girl sweatdropped as she kicked at her bag, "Yes, I need help to get rid of you.." she mumbled in a quiet tone, "Would you please leave me alone?" she asked, then stopped and blinked in confusion, "Did I just say please?"  
  
"Why you have.." replied Xellos as he smiled, "I do believe I did here a certain dragon request politely.." smile getting wider when she groaned in distress.  
  
However the moment she noticed the sun set, her eyes went wide and she dived into the sleeping bag, "Get out, get out, GET OUT!!!" she shrieked at the mazoku, politeness forgotten as she covered herself completely from view, "You gotta leave.." she whimpered as sweatdrops formed on the sleeping bag and she curled into a little ball under the cover.  
  
In fact. WAY too little, thought the priest as he cocked his head and raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Fi-chan? What's the matter? Is something wrong?" he was answered with a soft, pathetic 'miu mew' like sound, "What the..?" Xellos reached and pulled back the covers, his eyes snapping open and going impossibly wide, "FILIA!!! What happened to you?!"  
  
DFA: Ok! First chap ready! What's with Fi? *Giggle* Oh you'll see in little, if you want me to continue with this! JA! *Flies off and away* 


	2. I'm a drakitty

A curse for the better? Or for the worse. By: Dark fire angel  
  
DFA: Oks! Second chapter! ^-^ It explains what's with Filly.. most of you guessed correctly, although, you all left one detail off! *Huggles fic papers* Once again, I'll say that this story is mine and Rei Mizuko's, so half the credit's hers.  
  
Rei: ^ ^;; But DFA-san did all the great writing! ^0^ So, she can have uhm.. 51%!  
  
Val: *Glares and snatches fic papers away from DFA* Let me see!! *Scans through the fic* -.-;; Angel-san, you're impossible.. You've put in almost everyone but me!! . You're so mean! I'm your muse! Come on!! *Sits and sulks*  
  
DFA: . Oh come on.. I promise I'll.. I'll *Thinks* Give you icecream!!  
  
Val: O.o Where's the icecream?! WHERE?! *Runs off to find it*  
  
Rei: *Sweatdrop* ^^;;  
  
DFA: n_n Ha! Got him! *Puts a sign that says, 'I don't own any of the characters in this fic.. . cruel world, don't sue me'* Stupid disclaimer.. *Stalks away with Rei*  
  
  
  
When the mazoku pulled the covers, he was greeted by a sight that.. lets just say that he didn't expect it, "Fi.. Fi-chan? What happened to you? You're not.. you anymore!" he said, eyes still wide as he analysed what he had in front of him. Now, instead of a blond haired girl, sat a golden kitty with blond hair on its head. But.. it wasn't even a normal looking cat, for it had two little dragon wings protruding from its back, not to mention that instead of a normal fluffy-hairy tail, it had a dragon tail with a pink bow tied around it.  
  
Filia sweatdroped, "Ok, so now you know.. go ahead, laugh your head off.. see if I care." She said as she bit the covers and pulled them over her head again in an attempt to hide herself and her no-more-secret secret.  
  
"But.. what happened to you, Fi-chan?" Xellos was still too startled to laugh, "You're not.. you anymore!" he said, still half in shook, "What the hell happened?!"  
  
Filia swetdropped and swished her tail, "I noticed I'm not me anymore, thank you very much.. do you have to remind me?" her voice went low as she continued, "I got cursed by.. by.. it doesn't matter! Go away!!" she then grabbed the cover again and hid herself under it, "Why me? 'Cause I sinned!! That's why!!" a soft miu mau sound was heard again as she curled under the covers.  
  
By now, the purple haired priest seemed to have recovered a bit more from his shook and was able to smile his closed eyed smile once more, "Yare, yare, Fi-chan.. doing naughty things? Tsk tsk.. Who did you say cursed you? I might have to pay them a visit.." he said as he thought about that possibility.  
  
The kitty pushed her head out of the covers, looking pale, "No!! Don't!!" she then hung her head, "Just leave, ok? I dun feel like being laughed at."  
  
Xellos grinned his trickster smile at her, "But Fi-chan, I'd like to learn whatever spell they used on you! Might come in handy later," he couldn't suppress a soft chuckle, "No, but really Fi-chan, fluffy ears do NOT suit you." He said in an amused tone.  
  
As a response, Filia set them back, "Thank you so much for that nice compliment. And as for you learning the spell, nope, impossible, for only Dra.." she stopped herself from saying anything else and turned away, "Look, you can't cast it, and that's final!!" she then preceded to wave her bowed tail around in what seemed irritation.  
  
"Why not?" pouted the mazoku as he reached and scratched the kitty behind her ears, "Tell me why?"  
  
Filia pulled away instantly, "You can't learn to cast it because mazoku can't! Only dragons can!!" suddenly, noticing she had giving away to much information, she covered her mouth, mumbling the rest "I.. err.. mean.. sore wa himitsu desu!!" she yelped in an attempt to cover up her error, though in vain.  
  
"Oh, ok," Xellos shrugged and stood up to leave, "Dragons, eh? How amusing.. Ah well, Fi-chan," he opened an eye at her at this point and smiled, "Good luck with your curse. If you prefer being furry, I'll leave you and your curse alone.." he turned around as though to leave, but was stopped when the Dra-kitty jumped and attached herself on one of his legs on pure instinct.  
  
"No wait!!" she then stopped and her eyes went wide when she realised what she had done, ".. I mean.." not being able to think up an excuse, she only let her head drop in embarrassment, not even caring to let go.  
  
The mazoku's voice seemed to snap her out of her dream state, "Hai Fi-chan, is there some reason why you don't want me to go?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling in amusement down at the kitty who had attached herself around his leg.  
  
"I.. err.. no," came Filia's weak response as she let go of him and walked back to the sleeping back to sit down, curling her tail around her legs, "You're right, you should leave," her image made Xellos sweatdrop. There she sat, eyes closed and depression lines half covering her face, "Why should you stay? I'm doomed anyways, there's no way out of it.."  
  
For some reason, the purple haired priest didn't leave, "Aww, come on Fi- chan, do you really want to be furry? Besides, depression leaves a bad aftertaste! Tell me details, I might be able to help you know." He waved his hand a little as if trying to take away importance.  
  
"I have no choice but to be like this when night comes," replied the blond as she looked up at him, "It was my fault for doing something I shouldn't have. Or at least my elders thought so anyhow.." she breathed the last part softly, but the mazoku heard anyways.  
  
"What precisely did you do Fi-chan?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him by now, "I mean.. what the hell did you do to upset those old lizards so much?" he cocked his head in confusion to one side. What DID she do? It was clear that her elders had been real upset with her, but why? She did end the mission they had set her, didn't she? The world was safe.. for the moment being anyways.  
  
The cat's eyes became wider as she blinked, "No, I can't tell you," she was blushing ever so slightly for some reason, "You'd laugh!" when he gave a look that clearly said 'Try me', she responded by faintly shaking her head again, "I can't say.." A few moments of silence followed as both waited for the other to make a move, however to Xellos' surprise, it was Filia who made the first move, (Surprising herself as well mind you .) She got up and trotted up to him, stopping beside him to sniff his trousers lightly, "They smell of.." she gasped when she realised what she was doing and pulled away seemingly startled, "Why did I do that?!"  
  
Xellos blinked a bit then smirked, "My my. never thought my trousers were that interesting, Fi-chan," he chuckled at her confused expression. He had noticed that somehow, since he had meet her a lil while before, she had been WAY too emotional, more than normal and he assumed it must have been due to this curse, "Anyway.." he continued, opening his eyes as he did so, "I don't think you'll fix this.... situation.. unless you tell me what I want to know.."  
  
Filia shook her head no, "I don't think I can fix this even if I tell you, Xellos," sighing deeply, she let herself drop and rest her head on the sleeping bad, closing her eyes in an attempt to shut out the vision of the one standing in front of her, "My elders did this to me for saying something I shouldn't have said. Damn me and my weird ideas." Groaning, she put her paws over her face.  
  
"And.." he try to spur her to go on, "That would be?" the mazoku was now staring at her openly, curiosity palpable in his violet eyes, however as all answer, she gave a low 'mau' and looked down with shame, making Xellos sigh and shake his head whilst he closed his eyes, "Dragons are impossible."  
  
To his surprise, the blond nodded, "I suppose I can be called impossible for what I thought.."  
  
"What did you think?"  
  
The dra-kitty blinked for a moment then partially winced and cowered into the shadows, pulling the covers over herself as she talked, "I merely told them that you couldn't be THAT bad 'cause you helped us with dark star!!" she yelped, shuddering and expecting him to get mad or something, just like her elders had, "That's all, really!! They then accused me of sinning!"  
  
"Well Fi-ch.." he stopped dead, not really sure he had heard her correctly, "Wait a moment.. you said something good about *me*?!" he asked in a surprise tone, eyes snapping open wide for the second time that day.  
  
Filia allowed herself to continue meowing in a low voice before continuing talking. She might as well get it off her chest while she was at it, "I only reported back after the stupid mission! That's all!!" she cried out, "And they said a dragon maiden like myself could not be seen with the likes of you!! And they cursed me to prevent me from." she trailed off, curling under the covers with shame.  
  
After he had recovered himself from his shook, Xellos phazed under the covers, creating a cave like space with them and stared at Filia closed eyed, "Fi-chan tell me please.." he whispered to her.  
  
The cat's eyes widen again under the darkness of the covers and seemed to shine as she jumped away from him, curling up in a far away corner, "No!! You'll just laugh at me the way everyone does!!" she then proceeded to sob into her paws, "I hate dragons and I hate everyone!!!" her last sentence practically howled.  
  
Unseen by the golden dragon, who was way too occupied being sulky and crying, the mazoku actually winced, "Even me? Even Lina and all the others? Even yourself?" he asked her.  
  
Filia stopped sobbing and looked up at him with tearful eyes, obviously giving some thought to the questions he had asked her, "Not you or Lina- tachi.. but I do hate myself.." she then looked away, not saying anything else, as if thinking through what she had just said.  
  
"But Fi-chan.." the mazoku was about to protest when he suddenly realised what she had said, "Wait a minute! I thought you hated me!" he said, blinking and trying to make sense out of what she had just said, however, it escaped his reasoning.  
  
The golden dragon half smiled up at him, "Well, you can't blame me for hating you, you ARE the mazoku that killed almost all my race, but then.." she stopped as if choosing the correct words, "I couldn't find it inside me to hate you any more after you did what you did. After all, you helped save the world, and not only that.. you saved me, so I don't hate you anymore," she dropped her gaze from him again, "Plus, I'm beginning to doubt certain things that my elders had taught me."  
  
"Finally opening your eyes, ne?" asked Xellos as he nodded to himself.  
  
That comment made Filia set her kitty ears back again, "Why you.." she hissed at him, putting her hair on end, "Thought you'd be like that!!" she lifted her paw at him as if to scratch him. However, she seemed to think twice about it, and instead merely glared a second at him before jumping out of the sleeping bag and trotting outside to lie down on the sweet smelling grass, sighing as she did so.  
  
Inside the tent, the purple haired priest frowned, then teleported and sat by the golden cat, "But Fi-chaaaaaaan!! I didn't mean it that way! It was only a thought!" he whined at her.  
  
The dra-kitty turned and glared, "You know what? You're like everyone else.. just.. just go away!" she hissed at him, fangs bared, "Stupid me who thought otherwise." With that, she turned and glared a poor innocent bush, which could almost be seen wincing from her.  
  
Xellos shook his head, "I'm afraid I'm unable to will myself to leave for secret reasons, but.." his face acquired a mischief gleam as he continued, "We can always go pay your elders a visit!" he chirped happily.  
  
Poor Filia paled at this, "Huh?! No way!! If we do that then I'll get into more trouble! It'll only make things worse then they already are!" she jumped to her feet at this point and motioned to herself with her tail, "And it'll be depressing to fall lower than I already have!! Look at me!"  
  
"Well, Fi-chan, if we visit them, then I can demonstrate just how NICE I can be.." continued the mazoku, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.  
  
How pale can you get? Ask the golden dra-kitty, who seemed to became paler than a ghost, "Ooooh no!! NO WAY!!!" she wailed, "Oh, my god!! I'm doomed!" she once again fell and covered her face up with her paws, "Why me?! I've been a good girl! I only said that little thing to the dumb f****ing elders!!!"  
  
Xellos blinked, was she cursing?! He couldn't help but give a soft chuckle as he wagged a finger in front of her, tapping her nose gently, "Tsk, tsk! Naughty Fi-chan!" he stopped to think, "We can always go tell Zelas-sama! You can stay at.." he shook his head, "Nah, not there.."  
  
Filia was certainly NOT thinking straight by now, for she attached herself around his legs, claws sinking into the fabric of his trousers, "Wait! Tell the mazoku lord! She might be able to take the spell offa me!!"  
  
"But Fi-chan, WPI is a secret place.."  
  
The mazoku was cut short when the kitty began rubbing her head against his legs, "Will she be able to help?" she asked in a hushed voice, "I promise I won't watch where WPI is.. it'll be a secret!"  
  
The purple haired priest watched the dra-kitty, then let out a sigh and teleported them into a long hallway that ended in a big tall door, "Fine Fi- chan.. I guess Zelas-sama won't mind this much if it amuses her.." he said as he began to walk towards the door with Filia still attached around his legs.  
  
"Oh great!" she yelled, "Now I'm scared!"  
  
Xellos sweatdroped as he walked, "Oh don't worry, It's alright, Fi-san," the change of nickname obvious to the blond, "Zelas-sama won't torture you in her underground chamber of doom where she keeps unholy monsters and minions.... that is.. if we amuse her.." the sweatdrop on the purple haired priest increased as he pushed open the big metallic door whilst he left Filia tighten her grip on him..  
  
DFA: Second chap and going! *Victory sign* And what will Zelas-sama think of this? O.o Dunno. , Oh! Just wanted to say I've got a pic of Fi dra- kitty if anyones wants to see it just tell me in their review so I can E- mail it to him/her ^-^ 


	3. Zelas and the Astral garden

A curse for the better? Or for the worse. By: Dark fire angel  
  
DFA: *Peeks from behind a boulder* , , *Comes out after looking around* Ok, sorry about this taking so long, but.. as I've mentioned before, this fic is based on a role play I'm doing with Rei-san. And I lost this part of the role play and had to wait for her to send it again to me *Dives behind the boulder again* I'm so sorry!! Really!!  
  
Rei: Eck!! I didn't send it fast enough! O.o; It's my fault!  
  
Val: ^-^ *Is drawing something and doesn't seem to care what happens to DFA*  
  
DFA: u.u;; Val-chan? You are so mean.. you could help, you know.. *Sob* You're needlessly cruel!  
  
Xel: *Appears out of nowhere and grins* Like I've said before, I'm rubbing on him! n_n  
  
DFA: -.- *Drags Val away from Xel* ..  
  
Xel: *Shrugs as he watches them go* Fine, then I suppose I'll have to say the disclaimer *Pulls out some reading glasses and reads from a piece of paper* 'Angel-san doesn't own us nor does she claim to. The story is half hers and half Rei-san's, not to mention that..' *Stops abruptly* ANGEL- SAN!! No way I'm going to say this! *Waves paper around* I do NOT belong to Filia!! I don't belong to anyone! *Teleports away dropping the offending paper and the reading glasses on the floor* Humph!!  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (And so the fic continues ^-^)  
  
As they walked into what seemed the throne room, Filia clung onto Xellos' legs fiercely and with all her might, making the purple haired mazoku sweatdrop visibly. The dra-kitty lifted her gaze to see a silver haired, tanned skinned woman looking at her intently through golden eyes.  
  
"Xelly, dear.. it seems you brought company," said the lady waving her hand to motion them closer, "Interesting company, might I add." At this point, she summoned a glass of wine and began sipping in a refined way.  
  
Filia looked up at Xellos and saw him bow to his master right after giving her a quick glance. Taking the chance, the dra-kitty hopped of the mazoku's legs and did a little curtsey, "Lord Beast master, I'm err.. Filia Ul Copt.." she got cut off as Zelas rose and strode to her, smile on her face.  
  
"I know perfectly well who you are, Golden one," said the silver haired lady, "Xelly talks a lot about you, he says you're a Gold," crouching before the kitty, she continued to smile, rather amused, "Although.. let me say that you don't look like one anymore." She stood again and directed her gaze towards her priest.  
  
"Ano, Zelas-sama," he said, "That is why.." Zelas cut him off by raising her hand.  
  
"Xelly, I believe she should be the one to explain what has happened to herself, don't you think?" as all answer, the purple haired mazoku sweatdropped, making Zelas grin and turn to Filia, "What happened to you?" she asked, voice clearly amused and curious.  
  
The kitty gave a low miau and looked at the ground whilst sweatdroping, "I've.. I've been cursed," she said as she lifted her gaze towards the woman's one, "And.. I was hoping you might be able to help me as no one else can," she watched Zelas raise an eyebrow in confusion, "I've been cursed by.. my elders." Poor Filia's voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
The Beast master sneered for a moment before waving an arm, making her bracelets jingle, "Amusing but not surprising," she stated, "And you've been cursed because?"  
  
At this, the dra-kitty remained quiet a long time, blushing slightly, until she finally found her voice once more, "I said something that they disagreed with," she whispered, making Zelas smile in an attempt to make her go on, "I said something that they did NOT find amusing.." she padded closer to the silver haired lady and let out a sigh.  
  
Having been left out of the conversation, Xellos watched for a moment longer before teleporting himself to stand by his mistress' side, hoping that Filia would choose her words carefully.  
  
"Go on," came Zelas' soft reply, encouraging the gold further, who proceeded to retell to the mazoku lord what she had earlier told Xel, finishing with a shudder and looking down in embarrassment. However, the woman's voice interrupted her thoughts, "Filia Ul Copt, you are welcome here for standing up for a mazoku.. Xellos of all mazoku," she smiled briefly when the cat lifted her face to stare in disbelief, "And as for your curse, you can stay as long as you like. I have the hunch that it maybe cured if you spend time amongst us."  
  
This was all Filia needed to squeal with joy and begin doing a cute little kitty dance, making both mazoku watching her sweatdrop a bit. Noticing what she had been doing, the dra-kitty stopped abruptly and sweatdropped too, rubbing the back of her head as she blushed again, "I'm most grateful, Zelas-sama," she said as she did another curtsey.  
  
The Beastmaster waved her hand dismissingly but couldn't help but smile, "Well, Filia, creatures of darkness seem to counter light, so stay if you wish too," she looked at Xellos now, "I'm going to contact Dynast and Dolphin, they might have some knowledge on the matter.." she muttered.  
  
The dra-kitty's eyes grew wide, "More mazoku lords?!" she squeaked as she ran and hid herself behind Xel unconsciously, "They'll laugh at me?" she whimpered in a cute way.  
  
Zelas chuckled softly as her priest shrugged, "Well.." she said, "I believe we'll have to find out, don't you think?" again she turned to Xellos, "Xelly, go show her what she might find interesting while I go contact them.." and with that, the Beast master disappeared, leaving Xellos and Filia alone.  
  
"So, what do you want me to show you now? We have a library, a kitchen if you're hungry," he paused to sweatdrop at the mention of food, "A forest if you feel adventurous, bedrooms, Zelas-sama's Astral garden and.." he continued to list things off while the golden kitty cocked her head.  
  
Oooooook.. this was more than a bit weird. She was supposed to stay in Wolf pack island; a place where she had never thought she'd find herself, not to mention that she'd be the laughing stock for both races, Mazoku and Ryuzoku. What was she to do?! Her brain suggested sleep as the most reasonable answer, therefore, she found her self tugging at Xellos' trousers with her paw, "How about the bedroom? Show me where I'm supposed to sleep, ok?" she smiled slightly, and to her surprise, he nodded and began to lead the way out of the room they were in and into some hallways.  
  
"As you wish," he said simply as he opened a door, "Though no one usually sleeps much around here," he watched her trot in after him then opened yet another door, letting her into a big bedroom, "This way, Fi-chan."  
  
As she trotted into the bedroom, Filia sweatdroped, "Why do you call me chan?" she asked as she took a look around herself. BIG and PURPLE were the two appropriate words to describe the bedroom, thought the dra-kitty as she sat and blinked at her surroundings.  
  
"I call you that because I want to," came the surprised reply, "Now, remember the way to the bedroom, ok? But be careful.. sometimes the doors tend to change," he grinned at her shocked expression, "So holler if you get lost."  
  
Poor Filia.. how was she supposed to feel safe if she couldn't even walk around without the risk of getting lost? She sighed and shook her head, "C- change? Oh my.. that's not a good thing, ne?" she then merely shrugged before running up to the big bed and jumping onto it, "PURPLE!!" purred the cat as she rolled on it, making Xellos sweatdrop yet again.  
  
Zelas took that moment to appear into the room, ".." Was all she could manage as she blinked at the purring golden kitty, "Amusing.." She turned towards Xellos, "Xelly? You gave her one of the better rooms."  
  
This made the purple haired mazoku fidget uncomfortably, "Zelas-sama.." He said in a whisper.  
  
The conversation made Filia sit up and smile, "What? Did anyone say something? I didn't hear you so well," she said as she smiled, "Will you please repeat what you said?"  
  
Beastmaster simply waved her hand slightly, "No, nothing Filia," she said as she smiled slightly, "I just found out you're a special guest, that's all," she became more serious as she looked at Xellos again, "Dynast and Dolphin will be arriving soon.." Zelas suddenly stopped herself and grinned, showing her sharp teeth slightly, "By the way, Filia. has Xelly shown you the Astral garden? I think you will find it interesting."  
  
The dra-kitty hopped down from the bed and positioned herself in between the purple haired mazoku's legs, "Astral garden? And what's that?" she asked.  
  
"It's a garden situated in the Astral plane," came the silver haired lady's response, "It never fades or dies," at this point she began to phaze away, "oh, and one more thing, do stay out of my cellar.." and with that, the mazoku lord was gone again.  
  
"That's where Zelas-sama keeps the wine," explained Xellos with a grin, "Don't EVER mess with Zelas-sama's wine.. she gets real cranky if anyone touches it without permission," this said, he picked Filia up, "Do you want to go to the Astral garden or not?"  
  
The kitty's eyes lit up and became starry, "Oh YES!! I do!!" she said in an enthusiastic way, "GARDEN!!! Show me the garden!" she had no idea why she was begin to eager to see the place.. she just was, and the mazoku carrying her shrugged it off as a side effect of the curse, probably making her more emotional than normal. Therefore, he teleported them to the Astral garden, failing to notice that the dra-kitty had settled her head on him and had closed her eyes, falling into sleep instantly.  
  
He reappeared in a beautiful garden, consisting of waterfalls, exotic flowers and towering trees with long towering branches on a pathways, "Fi- chan? We're here," he blinked when he didn't receive a response and looked down to find her snuggled up to him, tail curled around his waist and sleeping soundly whilst sucking her paw slightly, "Fi-chan? Wake up.. we're here.." he poked her as he frowned, "Filia, come on.."  
  
For all response, she blinked a bit and snuggled more, "I'm where? Wanna go sleep.." she said burying her face into his shirt, "Zzzzzzzz.."  
  
Xellos blinked and stared at her before sighing, "Fi-chan, you're snuggled into the Namagomi's shirt. plus we're in the Astral garden now." He stated in an attempt to wake her up completely. Apparently succeeding when Filia flung her eyes open in surprise as she shrieked and fell back.  
  
Catching her before she fell, the purple haired mazoku motioned to their surroundings again, "We're here Fi-chan," he said.  
  
The blond blinked and looked around herself, "You mean.. wait! This wasn't all a dream?! You're helping me with my curse?! I'm REALLY here??!!" she asked, bewildered for some reason.  
  
"We *are* here Fi-chan," responded the purple haired mazoku, slight tone of amusement in his voice, "As I've been trying to tell you for the last ten minutes, mind you.." he was cut off when the dra-kitty glomped him, slightly clawing the fabric of his clothes, "Filia. you're hugging me.." her eyes went wide with realisation as she let go of him, then coughed and looked away in embarrassment, making him chuckle as he set her on the floor, "Why don't you take a look around before Dynast-sama and Dolphin- sama come to see you?" he suggested.  
  
The golden kitty nodded her head dumbly and began to trot around, followed by Xel close behind, "Wow!" she gasped as she reached a bush of beautiful blueish flower with golden trimmings, "They're beautiful!" she then proceeded to jump into said bush and roll in it, purring contently, "Miau! I never thought mazoku liked things like these.."  
  
Her companion gave a playful pout, "Oh come on, Fi-chan.. you didn't think we were all THAT bad, now did you?" he asked as he opened an amethyst eye at her.  
  
Filia overrode his statement with one of her own, "Why don't you be a good guide and show me around?" she asked, voice filled with mock-sweetness, "I dun know where to go next.."  
  
"Only if you say the magic word, Filly-chan," came Xellos' response as he grinned.  
  
The kitty did not back down for once, she flashed a grin at him and then bowed, "Please? Pretty, pretty sugar coated please with vanilla on top?" she asked in a sing song voice, making the mazoku sweatdrop for he had not expected this.  
  
He shook his head in mock sorrow and then pointed towards another bush of flowers, "Lets start with the flowers first," he said as Filia trotted up to them, snapping one with her tail and putting it behind her ear, looking up at him and grinning, "Those are Zelas-sama's Star Gazers," he informed her as he pointed to the flower that was now stuck behind her furry ear, "They only come out at night, to gaze up at the stars.."  
  
He was again cut by the dra-kitty, who coked her head to one side, "You mean she made them by herself?" she asked, but did not wait for an answer when another thought struck her, "Did you make any?"  
  
To her astonishment, Xellos turned and looked away in what seemed embarrassment, "I've been bored once or twice.." he said in a low voice, still not looking at her.  
  
"Oh please show me!!" pleaded the lil kitty as she ran up to him, wagging her tail around, "Oh come on! Please show me! I'd love to see them!!" however, to no avail, for he continued to look away uncomfortably, that is.. till Zelas appeared beside them once more and grinned.  
  
"Hmmm.. have you showed her your Heart Souls, Xelly?" she asked her priest, receiving a sweatdrop from him and a low 'Zelas-sama.. Please..', "Don't you Zelas-sama me!" she said as her grin grew and turned to Filia, "I'll show you what Xelly is unwilling to if you'd like, Filia," she said, "Meanwhile Xelly can go and get Dynast and Dolphin settled, ok?"  
  
The blond cat giggled and nodded, "Ok," she said as she smiled, "I like your garden by the way!" she turned to see Xellos phaze away, looking rather embarrassed for some reason, "What's with him?" she wondered aloud, to which Zelas chuckled slightly.  
  
"He just doesn't feel open about making flowers.." she grinned as she began walking in a certain direction, leading Filia, "Specially if they've been made for a person he might care about.."  
  
The dra-kitty blinked for a second then shrugged as she followed the Beastmaster to wherever she was taking her..  
  
  
  
DFA: And chapter finished!! ^0^ Flowers! Mazoku make flowers! *Giggle* Dun ask me why ^-^ They just do in this fic. , , *Rolls on floor with a giggle fit* XD Oh my! I wish it were true!! *Walks away holding her sides in an attempt to stop laughing*  
  
Xel: -.-;; I heard that, Angel-san.. *Grumbles something about pathetic angels with no life whatsoever and teleports away*  
  
Val: *Blinks and holds up a flower to sniff it* I dun get it, what's with everyone and flowers? *Shrug* Whatever.. *Sits down and waits till DFA decides to come back for him*  
  
DFA: *Comes back, picks Val up and leaves yet again* ^^;; Almost forgot about you! Good thing I didn't!  
  
Val: u.u;; Oh the joy of it all.. *Gets dragged away* 


	4. Dyanst, Dolphin and a sleepover

A curse for the better? Or for the worse. By: Dark fire angel  
  
DFA: To make up for being so INCREADIBLY evil and not putting up the last chap soon enough, I've put this next one up early ^-^ And it's longer than the ones I normally put up ^0^ *Is real proud* Plus, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Dynast-kun and Dolphin-chan finally appear! *Victory sign* ^-~ And so the real fun will begins , ,  
  
Val: It would be a lot more fun if I were to be in it *Nods to himself* Yup. a lot more fun u.u;;  
  
DFA: *Rolls eyes* Whatever, Val-chan. whatever.. *Shakes head in mock sorrow*  
  
Fi: *Comes up* Angel-san! My turn to say the disclaimer! *Waves a piece of paper* Will you please go and give Valteria a bath while I do this? He needs a bath BADLY! He was playing with Namagomi earlier!!  
  
Xel: *From somewhere* I HEARD THAT!!!!  
  
DFA: *Rushes off with a sulking Val* Time for bath! Yay, yay, YAY!  
  
Val: -.-;; Joy. JOY I tell you.  
  
Fi: *Coughs and reads* 'This fic, as you all know is half Angel-san's, half Rei-san's, and they do not claim to own any characters, 'cause if they did, they'd have a certain Ryuzoku and a certain Mazoku pair up and..' *Blushes as she stops reading a loud and reads the rest to herself* ANGEL-SAN!!! .! Hentaii no baka! *Fires at the piece of paper and storms off to find DFA*  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (Time to see Xelly's flowers ^-~)  
  
Beastmaster Zelas guided the dra-kitty through the gardens till they reached the shores of a larges waterfall, "Over here," she motioned towards some delicate looking pink flowers with golden and white tendrils coming out of the centre, two large golden petals on the side, like wings, "Aren't they lovely?" said the silver haired lady as she summoned some wine and began to sip, "These are the Xelly's Heart Souls."  
  
The blond awed at the flowers that were just barely visible through the mist that the waterfall was creating, "Beautiful.." she echoed Beastmaster's word as she reached and brushed one of the big golden petals, "These almost look like wings," she breathed.  
  
"Yes, wings.. I believe that was what Xelly said," nodded Zelas as she watched the cat continue to stare at the flowers.  
  
"Like a dragon's wings.." Filia was way too immersed into herself to notice the mazoku lord smile at her reaction. How could someone like Xellos have made something this beautiful? It was ridiculous! And yet, it was true.  
  
The silver haired lady sipped on her wine once more before speaking again, successfully bringing the dra-kitty back from lala-land, "Dragon wings.. we've got something named like that," she pointed towards the waterfall, "They're in there, want to see?"  
  
Of course Filia wanted to see, but.. her cat instincts were yelling at her; WATER, a LOT of water.. and water was wet!! She sweatdroped and looked around helplessly, "Yes I would Zelas-sama, but.." she turned to look at the water horrified, "It's just that.." lowering her voice to barely above a whisper and making her bangs shadow her eyes she continued, "Water is wet, and I dun wanna.. err.. I'm a cat now and.."  
  
Zelas chuckled at the distressed dra-kitty sensing her fear, she then teleported them both inside the cave without getting wet, "There, it wasn't that bad, now was it?" she grinned, showing off her pointed wolf-like teeth, "The Dragon Wings have been flourishing lately," she said as she began walking down the cave where vines crept along the walls, water droplets shinning on said vines like crystals.  
  
As they walked along the passage the blond heard a little howl, "A wolf?" when she heard a few more howls accompany it, she corrected herself, "WOLVES?!" she looked around, but saw no one.  
  
"This is where Xelly likes to retreat with some of the younger wolves," Said Beastmaster as she stopped walking and gestured towards her side with her wine glass, "Here we are, the lovely yet secretive Dragon Wings,"  
  
Again Filia stared in awe, "Wow.." these flowers were vine-like, each with two large transparent petals shaped like wings with speck of gold and curling tendrils on the ends, "They look so delicate! Wish I could do something like that!" She didn't even DARE touch the flowers in case they might break under her paws, "But no.. I'm just a dragon who has earned the dislike of her race.."  
  
"We were all or will be outsiders at one time or another," interrupted Zelas as she smiled at her, "There is one more of Xelly's creations that I think you should see," she said to the kitty when she raised her head, "A personal favourite of mine, might I add."  
  
The blond nodded, "Lead the way, Zelas-sama," she said, and in seconds found herself in front of another cave, Zelas having teleported them instantly and without effort, "I trust you," instantly the cat's eyes widen, "Did I just say that?" she asked in amazement.  
  
Another smile from Zelas, no wonder her priest seemed to like this dragon. She was very amusing. "Yes," she stated matter-of-factly, "I believe you have.. and for that, you too have my trust.." she looked into the darkness of the cave and then back at Filia before continuing, "These flowers dwell in the hall of glass, and I must tell you it's magical glass."  
  
"Magical glass?" asked the dra-kitty as she attempted to look through the darkness, "What does it do?" she trotted behind Zelas, and as they entered the cave, it became lit.  
  
"This glass is unbreakable and shows only the truth," said the silver haired lady as they approached a part of the cave where the walls where lined with glass, "This," she stated gesturing towards herself, "Is not my true form, as you might know.. so do not be scared of what you see reflected on the glass."  
  
As they marched across the glass tunnel, Filia was able to see herself reflected on the walls as a golden dragon, and Zelas as a big silver-grey wolf with purple streaks, her sharp teeth showing slightly and her golden eyes gleaming, "A wolf?" smiled the cat at the reflection, "It's not what our elder teach us, mind you!"  
  
The Beastmaster grinned at her and then pointed towards two flowers behind the glass, "There," both flowers looked like curled up buds with petals of gold and purple twisting together and red-like tendrils curling out, "These are Xelly's Secret Wish flower.. I have yet to figure out why he only bred two of them." She turned towards Filia to see her reaction.  
  
"Only.. only two?" asked the dra-kitty as she let her paw rest on the glass that covered the two flowers which didn't look as healthy as the others, for some weird reason, "These flowers look.. sad," she whispered as a tear ran down her furry cheek. Surprised at her own reaction she brushed it away. Why did it affect her so much? She had no idea.. all she knew was that these two particular flowers were sad, and it made her sad too, "They seem like trying to reach and curl around one another, but can't.. that must be what's making them sad."  
  
The blonde's voice had been very low, but Zelas had heard, and she found herself raising an eyebrow before turning her head sharply towards her right, "Xelly's calling, that means Dynast and Dolphin must be waiting," she looked the kitty and grinned, showing her sharp teeth, "I can show you some more of my domain later." She allowed Filia to attach herself around one of her legs and teleported them back into the throne room.  
  
The moment they appeared there, the blond was able to distinguish a black, messy haired guy in armour like clothes, his blue-grey eyes looking at her intently as he raised an eyebrow. To his right stood a young woman with long blue hair and a bright smile on her face, seaweeds having become entangled in the long locks. Then Filia's eyes caught Xellos' figure a little to the black haired guy's left and she smiled at him.  
  
The purple haired priest sweatdroped, figuring Zelas had probably showed her his flowers, then coughed as if to break the silence, "Zelas-sama, if no one else needs me, I might as well go.. err.. do something useful," however at the frown he received from both Beastmaster and Filia, he decided to stay.. though a little in the shadows.  
  
The silver haired lady grabbed the dra-kitty from her leg and held her so everyone could see, "This is Filia Ul Copt, as I'm sure Xelly has told you," she left her on the floor and resumed sipping her wine, "She is in need of our assistance."  
  
The black haired guy raised his eyebrow yet again as he looked at the cat on the floor, "A dragon.." he muttured, "Why would a dragon need help from a mazoku?" he was somewhat suspicious for the moment being, "Is she to trust?"  
  
The beast master narrowed her eyes dangerously as Filia gave a low hiss, which didn't pass unnoticed, "Dear Dynast.. do you think I, a mazoku lord like yourself," her voice seemed calm, but everyone in the room knew better, "In whose domain you now are in, would call you here for some stupid reason?"  
  
The blue haired girl giggled slightly, "Ooooh! Zelas-chan is mad!" she went up to Dynast and poked him, "It's your fault, Dy-kun! Bad boy!" she stated, smile still on her face and relaxing the atmosphere quite visibly, much to the dra-kitty's pleasure.  
  
Zelas continued talking as she watched Dynast sweatdrop at Dolphin, "No matter, I assume Xelly has briefed you on what we currently know?" she watched the little cat look around nervously before trotting up to Xel and sitting in between his legs making him blink and turn away in embarrassment.  
  
"Still, even thought the matter lays uncovered," said the black haired mazoku as he nodded at the Beastmaster's previous question, "I don't know why you would need my assistance or Dolphin's.." he pointed towards Filia and Xelllos, "The spell seems to be related to that dragon and your priest, Zelas."  
  
Filia have a low hiss once more and sat her ears back as Dolphin giggled and went up to the silver haired lady, "I think that being here is okey dokey!" she whisper loudly to Zelas, "But Dy-kun has to be nosey and pushy.. you should tell him off!"  
  
This comment got Dynast twitch, "That's not a very nice thing to say," he said as he frowned, "Plus, I'm not a little kid any of you can tell off.."  
  
Zelas nearly choked on her wine for a second, then she cleared her throat, shooting a warning glance at the black haired mazoku lord, who raised an eyebrow at her in a what-did-I-do-now way, "Eh.. hem," she said, catching everyone's attention, "The thing is that I think that this spell might be broken if Filia is exposed to high rank mazoku like us.." she explained, "So that is why I require your assistance."  
  
Dynast shrugged, "It's fine with me, Zelas," he turned to Dolphin and watched her grin as she skipped around him, making him shake his head in mock sorrow.  
  
"Okey dokey, Zelas-chan! Yay! A sleepover!" she squealed, "This is going to be so much fun!!" she turned to Dynast and poked him yet again, "You're fine with it! Yay, yay!! Dy-kun is fine with the sleepover!" this got the black haired mazoku to twitch again, giving a little pout right after.  
  
The purple haired mazoku was still avoiding his master's and Filia's gaze, opting for staring a VERY interesting cobweb in the ceiling whilst the cat he had in between his legs curled her tail around herself, smiling slightly and contently purring her little purr knowing she was going to be helped.  
  
Zelas's voice interrupted everyone's thoughts as she looked at Dynast with a grin on her face, "Dynast, dear?" she said sweetly, "I do believe you should do something about that lil twitch of yours.." this got his attention all right.  
  
He blinked for a second before smirking, "Oh, I'll be all right in a few seconds," he stopped to bow, "Plus, I never knew you would care, Zelas- chan," his eyes gleamed as his smirk grew somewhat.  
  
Filia gave a nervous giggled as she looked up at Xel, "Xellos.. do SOMETHING!" she whispered at him as she pulled on his trousers with her paws, "Do something NOW!"  
  
The Beatsmaster was now the one twitching as she leered Dynast, who was smiling proudly before turning to gaze at the little dra-kitty, "Anyhow, now that we're informed on such an amusing matter," he said with a wave of his hand, "I'd let the cat to go to sleep, it looks tired, as it seems to be sitting back against your priests legs, Zelas." He gestured to Filia and his smile grew again.  
  
"Err.. yes," said the silver haired lady as she snapped out of her trance, "Xelly, please escort our *special guest* to her room while I stay here to discuss the matter further with Dolphin and.." she stopped to cough at this point, clearing her throat "And Dynast."  
  
And so, Xellos grabbed Filia up and began to walk away just as Dolphin began chanting, "Dynast has a twitch! A twitch! A twitch!!" The black haired mazoku ignored this completely, and waved good bye to the two leaving.. err.. people? Yeah, people.. if you're allowed to call a dra- kitty and a mazoku people (DFA: *Sweatdrop* Can they be described as people right now? ^^;;)  
  
"Come on Fi-chan," said Xellos as he strode down the hallway, "We better get you to bed." At this point, the golden cat squirmed her way out of the mazoku's grasp and hopped onto his shoulder, sinking her claws into his cloak for support.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" she asked as she smiled, watching him sweatdrop.  
  
"No, no.. just be careful wi-" he was cut off when Filia giggled and waved her tail right in front of him.  
  
"Oh Xel-kun?" she asked in a sing song voice, "I saw your floooooooooowers!" she cooed at him as they entered her bedroom, "I liked those ones that looked like dragon wings! They were very delicate looking," she allowed herself to blink then frown, "And those other ones.. the ones you only bred two according to Zelas-sama..." she whispered, "They looked so sad," she turned to him, putting her kitty nose right on his, "Say, why did you create only two?"  
  
Her question got Xellos to open his eyes and look nervous as he sweatdroped, "Uhh.. sore wa himitsu desu," he said as tried to look somewhere else that was not straight into her cat eyes, which was quite impossible at the moment, taking into account that she was so close to his face that it might have been difficult to slip a piece of paper between them.  
  
Filia raised an eyebrow and pulled back, to notice him sweatdropping still, "Xellos, you're sweatdropping!" she began to poke the sweatdrop as if were a physical thing you could touch, "Why?"  
  
"Fi-chan.." practically whined the purple haired priest, "You ask way too many questions.."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!!" he gave a quiet 'Humph' and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
The cat blinked at him, then gave a little purr, still on his shoulder, "Aww.. dun be like that," she said as she rubbed on him a bit, "I don't feel like fighting right now. Am too tired," she jumped off and sat on the bed, watching him first raise an eyebrow and then sigh.  
  
"Oh fine.." he muttered, "If you need anything just holler, ok?" he began to turn away, ready to phase away, "One of the minions is bound to appear." He stated as he waved his hand.  
  
"But I dun want a MINION!!!!" came the frustrated response, making him turn back to her blinking as he watched her swish her tail around in irritation.  
  
He had to think something up. What to tell her now? "Then call for a wolf," her frown grew making him raise an eyebrow, "Or for Zelas-sama, she finds you amusing. I'm sure she won't mind helping you if you want something," he found himself looking around in embarrassment again, "Or.." he coughed and turned around, beginning to phase away once more, "Forget it."  
  
"Or.. you?" came the blonde's voice again, this time cheery as she watched him sweatdrop and nod, still not looking at her, "Then I will! Count it!" she yawned and curled herself up into a little ball on top of the bed, "Good night, Xel-kun."  
  
Xellos did not turn as he whispered good night to her and phased away to the throne room, to check on what was going on there.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (Back in the throne room!! La la la la!!)  
  
"So.." said Dynast as he watched Zelas pace up and down, "What's the plan, Zelas-chan?" he allowed himself a smile when the Beast master turned to him with a flaming aura around her. Her gaze clearly stating, 'Are you going to cooperate with me or not?!' But he did not stop smiling, instead his smile grew, "Sorry.. so what's the plan? Zelas-CHAN?" he couldn't help but give a low giggle as a vein popped on her forehead.  
  
Xellos choose that moment to phase in and laughed nervously as he watched the three mazoku lords, "Zelas-sama.. please.." he said in a low voice.  
  
"Dynast giggles like a GIIIIIIIIIIRL!" jumped in Dolphin as she resumed skipping around the black haired mazoku, who straightened up instantly and snapped his fingers, making two huge bunny ears appear on the skipping girl.  
  
"Oh hush up, bunny-girl," he muttered as he crossed his arms over chest.  
  
Zelas sighed in despair as she watched the whole scene, "Be quiet Dolphin," she said as she sipped on her wine once more, "Now, from the info we've gathered, Filia was cursed to keep her away from mazoku," she glanced towards Xellos direction before continuing, "Therefore we should assume that the way to break is to pass more time with mazoku.. and it is most likely that if us, the stronger mazoku are around her, it'll speed up the time it takes for her to get cured."  
  
She was interrupted when Dolphin, noticing her bunny ears, gave a squeal and glomped Dynast, "WEEEEEE!!! Bunny ears!" she said happily, "Thankies, Dynie!!" making the other present mazoku sweatdrop till Zelas coughed and approached Dolphin, plucking her off from the black hair mazoku and latching her onto Xellos.  
  
"Dolphin stay here," said the silver haired lady as she turned to resume her talking to the Ice mazoku lord.  
  
"Hmmm.." Dynast recovered himself and looked at Zelas, "So we keep the Dra- kitty, then what? What's going to happen after we take the curse off from her?" he stopped to smile for a second, "You know? I kinda like that word, Dra-kitty."  
  
Xellos frowned, still being glomped by Dolphin who's bunny ears had disappeared by now, "Her name is Filia.." he stated, to which the Beastmaster raised an eyebrow and continued talking.  
  
"Anyhow," she said, coughing to catch everyone's attention, "To answer your question, Dynast, after the curse is broken, Xelly will take her back to where she belongs." She stated, and then looked around, sweatdropping noticing no one was paying attention to her.  
  
The black haired mazoku was smirking at Xellos, "Well, she is a DRA-KITTY," he said as his eyes gleamed, "But if you want I can always call her Filia.." he adopted a thoughtful pose, "Or Filia-chan.. or Fifi.."  
  
A purplish aura began to surround the Beastmaster's priest as he gripped his staff tighter, "Call her FILIA," he said through gritted teeth, giving him the 'Or else' look.  
  
Dynast seemed quiet pleased with himself, "Oh fine," he said, a note of amusement could be noticed in his voice, "If it means so much to you!" he grinned when Xellos scowled and gave him a go-wipe-that-stupid-grin-off- your-face glare, whilst Zelas shook her head in despair, mouthing the word 'Men..'.  
  
"Xellos, learn to control your jealou-" Dynast was cut off by the blue haired girl who decided she wanted to glomp him instead of Xel, "Dolphin.. off," he said as he sweatdropped, before a light bulb flashed over his head, "Dolphin! Look! A fishie!" he pointed towards Xel's cloak and smiled proudly when the cheery girl pounced the priest shouting 'FISHIE!' as she did so.  
  
"As I was saying before you all so rudely interrupted!" shouted Zelas, twitching ever so slightly till everyone paid attention to her, "I'd like both of you, Dynast and Dolphin to stay here for a while to increase the curing rate of Filia's curse." She then produced to give the black haired mazoku another warning glance.  
  
Dynast decided to ignore it and gave a wave with his hand whilst smiling some more, "Fine with me!" he rubbed his hands together, "This shall be entertaining!"  
  
The Beastmaster rolled her eyes, "Our best room has been taken by our.. special guest," she stole a glance at her priest and see him look away, a little blush apparent on his cheeks. She blinked then turned back to Dynast, "Therefore I suppose you and Dolphin will have to share a room," she stated, grinning as Dolphin practically glued herself onto the black haired mazoku who instantly stopped smiling.  
  
"But ZELAS!" he said as he motioned towards the girl attached around his waist, "You can't be serious!! She's impossible to cope with!" he sighed and shook his head, "Oh fine.. I'll share a room with her," and with that he began to walk out of the throne room, "Dolphin, careful with my clothes.. I don't want them ruined."  
  
"Bye Xelly-chan!" called Dolphin back, "Me and Dy-kun get to share a room!! Bye bye everyone!" she got dragged by a sweatdropping Dynast.  
  
The silver haired lady allowed herself a small chuckle, "Get some rest, Dynast-KUN!" she called after the retreating mazoku.  
  
"Count on it, Zelas-CHAN!" shouted Dynast as he twitched and disappeared.  
  
Zelas couldn't help but twitch too as she turned towards Xellos, "Xelly, go see how Filia's doing," she began to storm away, "I think I still have my mallet in my room.." she phased away, leaving her priest to shake his head as he too began to phase away to go see how the Dra-kitty was doing..  
  
DFA: Dy-kun! *Sing song voice* Yay, Dy-kun came in!! I like Dy-kun a lot ^- ^  
  
Val: *Sob* I thought you liked me..  
  
DFA: ^^;; I do, but I like Dy-kun too! *Grabs Val and looks back at readers* I've got a pic of the flowers Xelly made. If any of you want to see them, please leave your E-mail in your Review*Lets go of Val and suddenly glomps Digi-Riven* Digi made the designs for the flowers from the descriptions! So credit goes to her!!! *Runs away with Val, leaving a startled Digi-Riven behind* 


	5. Who gets to tease who?

A curse for the better? Or for the worse. By: Dark fire angel  
  
DFA: You know? I love writing this fic! It's so much fun!! ^0^ Anyhow.. as I'm leaving to go to London soon, *Whisper* Vacations , *Smiles and shouts* Gonna visit a friend! Gonna visit a friend!!!  
  
Val: ^-^ That means I can have control while you're away!! *Cackles* Poor, poor friend of yours.. she's gonna have a hard time with you, Angel-san! And I'm FREE!! For.. for.. *Turns to Xel who has just come up* Say, for how long are we free?  
  
Xel: *Looks at his agenda* Hmm.. she'll be away for a week.. or so it says here *Nods to himself* Yeah, I'd say a whole week is enough to cause destruction and chaos in Angel-san's home! *Both Xel and Val grin evilly*  
  
Fi: *Comes up and whacks Xel and Val* Humph! As much as I'd love you two to cause chaos in Angel-san's life, we must always remember she's a living creature. And as a living creature she has a right to.. err.. a right to.. *Blinks, shrugs then grins evilly* Last one to break/erase one of Angel- san's fics is a moron! *Runs off*  
  
Xel & Val: .!! Hey! Wait up!!! *Run off behind Fi*  
  
DFA: *Blinks* O.o HEY!!! *Leaves a sign on the ground as shoots off* Dun even think about it!!! Come back!!!  
  
Sign: [I do not claim to own the characters used in this fic. nor I claim to actually OWN the fic, as it is half mine, half Rei-san's. Therefore, I own nothing! Apart from my comp.. which for some reason loves to crash ^^;; Therefore do not sue!]  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Xellos phased into the dra-kitty's room to find her lying on the bed on her back, all four legs in the air and ear twitching ever so slightly from time to time. The mazoku approached the kitty and poked her softly on her stomach, "Fi-chan? You awake?" when he didn't receive an answer he rubbed her stomach, "Asleep, ne Fi-chan?"  
  
Filia's cat instincts kicked in, and she found herself beginning to wake up, feeling a slight pressure on her furry stomach.. which shouldn't be there! "MIU!!" she yelled as she suddenly grasped the object that had woken her up, opening her eyes to look at a big, horrible, mean and evil.. hand? She blinked and made her gaze go over the hand, up the arm and finally settle over the amused looking face of a certain mazoku, "Huh? Wha'? Xel- kun?"  
  
The priest released his hand from her grip and smiled, "Gomen Fi-chan, just checking if you were asleep," he said in a cheery voice.  
  
The golden kitty blinked a bit more "Mmm.." She proceeded to stretch herself, spreading her wings to a maximum and making her tail go straight behind her, "Mmm!!! That feels good.. and to answer your question, yes, I was asleep," rolling on her back and pawing at the air she looked at him, "So, what time is it, Xel-kun?"  
  
"It's about 4:00 am.." he blinked at the nickname and was about to say something when another question crossed his mind, "Why?" he asked as he cocked his head to one side.  
  
Filia sweatdroped and rubbed the back of her head, returning to a sitting position, "Oh, nothing!" she said as she smiled, "Just in case.. I wouldn't want you to be here when.." she saw him raise an eyebrow as if spurring her to go on, "Well.. when you met me this afternoon, I wasn't a cat, ne?"  
  
Xellos blinked, "So? What does that have to do with anything?" he asked as he sat down on the bed.  
  
"Humm.. I'm only like this during the night," she was sweatdropping heavily by now, "That means that by morning I transform back.. lets just say I dun want you to see me when that happens." She declared, blushing slightly and making the mazoku nod.  
  
"Oh, would you like me to leave?" he asked as he gave her a grin. He loved to be her with that little blush.  
  
The dra-kitty merely waved a paw in the air as she swished her tail about, "It's not morning yet, now is it, Xe-" she stopped and her eyes went impossibly wide, realising she had INVITED him to stay with her, "I.. err.. humm.." she blushed and sweatdroped even more, hoping the priest hadn't been paying attention to her, "Oh my.."  
  
The mazoku's grin widened suddenly, "Yare, yare! I do believe I've been invited to stay!" he chirped as he opened an eye at her, "Why thank you so much for the invitation, Fi-chan. I think I will stay!" he couldn't help but chuckle as she looked around in distress and embarrassment.  
  
"I.. I.. didn't mean.. I'm sorry, I.." she looked up at him, blushing quite a lot by now, "You can go if you want to, I didn't mean to retain you." It was obvious she felt very flustered, and Xellos could tell easily, so he decided to help her out.. if only just a little.  
  
"I've nothing better to do at the moment," he said as he tapped her nose gently and shrugged, "Besides, Zelas-sama thinks being around Mazoku should cure you," he reasoned to her.  
  
Filia blinked then smiled, a lot more comfortable now that he had a 'real' excuse to be there with her, "She might be right.." she the rolled on her back and noticed that his cloak and sash moved slightly whenever he breathed.. left and right, to one side and then to the other. It was no surprise when her cat instincts kicked in. The little Dra-kitty found herself crouching and then pouncing both sash and cloak, pawing and digging her claws in, "It moves!!" she growled as she bit into the clothes, "Must hunt them down!!"  
  
The mazoku sweatdroped as he watched her, "Dun play with my clothes, Fi- chan.." he said, but to no avail.. the kitty was biting and fighting against the offending pieces of clothes.  
  
"But they MOVE!!" Filia managed to growl with the cloak in her mouth, "It's taunting me and I shall hunt it down!" her eyes however, went wide when Xellos summoned a ball of yarn and began rolling it around the bed, "ECK!! It moves too!! MUST HUNT!!!" she pounced and pounced in an attempt to catch her 'prey', just as Zelas phased into the room, mallet slung over her shoulder and looking quite satisfied.  
  
"Xelly, honey .." she stopped mid sentence and blinked at the scene, "Oh! Occupied, I see.." she grinned when Filia looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Zelas-sama! Wanna play too? I've got a ball of yarn!" she held said object in her paws as if it were a trophy, "Looky! See? Here, catch!!" she threw it towards the silver haired lady as Dynast phased in, rubbing the back of his head and grumbling.  
  
"Why the hell did you hit me with that mallet?!" he growled as he grabbed the mallet from the Beastmaster, "I didn't do.." he was cut off when the ball of yarn hit his head instead of landing neatly in Zelas' hands, "Hey!!" he turned and glared at Filia who giggled giving him a oops-sorry- about-that smile before curling up on Xel's lap, "Stupid cat.." he said as he twitched.  
  
The silver haired lady grabbed her mallet back as she smirked, "Why Dyanst, I DO believe you should go to a doctor's about that twitch.." her smirk grew wider when he turned to glare at her, twitching some more as he did so.  
  
"I'll see that doctor when you go see a hair dresser, Zelas-CHAN!" he growled, making both Xel and Fi sweatdrop and look at each other as if they were the only two sane persons in the room suddenly.  
  
The ice lord's comment made Zelas frown, "The day you get an attitude adjustment, Dynast-KUN!" she hissed back at him, gripping the mallet tighter and preparing herself to use it.  
  
The black haired mazoku's glare intensified, "Oh yeah? Well.." he was cut off when the Dra-kitty pounced onto his chest, sending him to the floor with a 'thud', "What the hell? Get offa me you stupid cat!" he growled.  
  
Filia however did nothing of the sort, she smiled secretively and wagged a claw in front of him, "You know what? Life is.."  
  
Dynast's eyes grew wide before he 'eeped' and phased away, leaving the golden cat on the floor with a wide smirk, "Horrible!" she finished her phrase happily as she looked back at the Beastmaster and her priest with a satisfied expression.  
  
Xellos chuckled and clapped his hands, "That's my Fi-chan!" he chirped, "Atta girl!" he picked her up from the floor and grinned widely as she began to lick her paws, grooming herself.  
  
"Amazing.... I must try that some day," said the silver haired lady softly before she began to phase away, "Ooh Dynast-KUN.... where ARE you?" she called sweetly, eyes full of murder as she disappeared from sight, leaving her priest and the dra-kitty alone once more.  
  
From somewhere in the castle, Dynast's voice could be heard, "Oh! I'm looking at the nice pool I'm going make to swim in with your wine! After breaking all the bottles!"  
  
Zelas panicked shriek were heard right after, "Don't you DARE!!!" a few crashes followed, and both Filia and Xellos sweatdroped as they shook their heads in mock sorrow.  
  
"Well... that was interesting," said the purple haired priest as he looked at the little cat he held, "Not what your elder teach you, ne?" he grinned and laughed softly when she rolled her eyes, agreeing with him completely for once.  
  
Filia squirmed out of his grasp and hopped on his head, ruffling his normally perfect laid out hair slightly, "Hey, Xel-kun! I still want you to teach me how to make flowers like the ones Zelas-sama showed me! Please?" she watched him sweatdrop as he opened his eyes to look at her in a pleading way, "And I won't take a no for an answer either!"  
  
"Oh ok.." sighed the mazoku as he took the dra-kitty off of his head and sat her on the floor, sitting himself cross-legged in front of her, "First, it's important to know that flowers reflect your thoughts and personality," he was rather serious, just like a teacher, "So, try to relax ...."  
  
The golden cat smiled happily and clapped her paws, "YAY!!" she suddenly stopped, coughed and closed her eyes, "Ok, let me get this right," she stayed still, completely quiet and cute, till Xellos soft voice was heard again.  
  
"Good," he said, a grin pulling on his lips, "Now concentrate your magic and picture an essence on the Astral Plain...." he watched her hold her paws out, her face one of extreme concentration as a ball of hazy golden and black-purplish light formed on her outstretched paws only to disappear again, "Fi-chan! Concentrate on the essence!" he tsked at her then held his hands out, easily creating a rose like flower with petals that are colored like a night sky, "See, Fi-chan? Sometimes it helps to think of something especial."  
  
Filia sweatdroped, "Well.... it's difficult for me! Look at me, I'm a cat!" she closed her eyes once more, concentrating further, and this time, when the ball of gold and black-purplish light appeared, it became surrounded with white sparkles, "I think I have it!" as she said this, the ball transformed into a nicely shaped flower looking like the long neck of a purple dragon, petals of gold looking like fire coming out of the dragon's mouth, "Like this?"  
  
"Perfect, Fi-chan, well done!" the mazoku clapped his hands slightly as he grinned.  
  
In return, the dra-kitty giggled and held the flower for him to take, "Here, for you...." she said in a low voice, blushing slightly as she did so.  
  
Xellos blushed slightly too as he opened his eyes, although the poor kitty didn't notice, "For me, Fi-chan?" he asked as he pointed towards himself. When she nodded, he took the flower as turned it this way and that.  
  
"That flower is what came out when I thought about you in the form of a dragon," she looked at him and smiled at his baffled expression, "Well, I'm in the shape of a cat, so I guess ANYTHING is possible, ne Xel-kun?" she then looked around herself, "Say, what time is it?"  
  
"About sunrise, Fi-chan...." the mazoku was cut off when a gold aura began to surround the little cat, "I'll.... err.. turn around," this said he turned and faced the door till he heard a faint giggle from behind him. He turned back to see Filia in human shape, an expression that mirrored his own secret one plastered on her face, clothes on and all, "Yare, yare.... welcome back, Fi-chan," his close eyed smile returned to his face, "You hungry?"  
  
The blond girl walked up to him, took the flower he was still holding from his hands and tucked it into his cloak, then she smiled, "Yeah, actually I am."  
  
Blink blink, went the mazoku before he lifted his hand to the flower, chanting a few words, "There!" he chirped, "Now it'll never wilt," this said he led her out of the bedroom and into the throne room, where they found all three mazoku lords...  
  
"ZELLAS!!" Growled the black haired mazoku as he chased the Beastmaster, "Gimme the damn mallet now!!" he twitched when the silver haired lady stuck her tongue out at him yelling that he was too old to catch her, "Gimme that now!! If you dare so much as TOUCH me with that thing...."  
  
"Touch!" said Zellas as she poked him with the mallet, however, she wasn't fast enough, for Dynast grabbed the mallet and made it disappear, "Hey! That's mine! Give it back!"  
  
The lord of ice smirked wide, "Nope! No such luck," he winked an eye at her, "If you want it back you'll have to search me...."  
  
"I'm warning you! If you don't give it back I'll glomp you to death!" said the Beastmaster as smoke came out from her ears. So busy was she that she didn't even notice Xel and Fi sweatdrop heavily by the entrance.  
  
Dynast didn't stop smirking, "Oh yeah? Probe it, Zela-" he wasn't even allowed to finish his sentence, because both Zelas and Dolphin tackle- glomped him at the same exact moment. He paled, not really believing he was being glomped, then he grinned from ear to ear as he pulled out a photo camera from somewhere and began taking pictures, "Ha! Now I've got evidence that you, Zelas Metallium, have glomped ME!!"  
  
The silvered haired lady recoiled from her position and her eyes went wide, "You wouldn't DARE!!" she yelped, "Why you little demon!!"  
  
"Thank you," was his answer as he attempted to move, with Dolphin still glomped, "Dolphin.... off please.... I'll give you candy if you do," he stopped and sweatdroped, "I... oops, forgot that the candy only worked with Phibby."  
  
The blue haired girl suddenly stopped glomping and sniffled, "Phibby-kun is DEAD, isn't he?" she then launched herself at Dynast and wailed and cried rivers on him, "Bua! I want Phibby-kun back!!"  
  
"...." went Dynast as he waved the photos at Zelas, who reacted immediately and began launching fireballs at him, efficiently frying the photos and the two other mazokus. The black haired mazoku coughed a cloud of smoke and then moaned in pleasure, "Wow.... that wasn't the best attack I've seen from you, Zelas-chan!" he grinned when she hissed and jumped on him, starting the typical anime cloud fight with him as Dolphin blinked and watched.  
  
Filia coughed in an attempt to catch their attention, and was rewarded when Zelas stuck her head out of the cloud and smiled at her, "Good morning, Filia-san! I'll.. be right with you in a sec!" she stuck her head back into the cloud, growing neko ears as she hissed and scratched at Dynast, "You'll be sorry!! Meow!!" she hissed, pulling her pan-of-death out from behind to smash Dynast into the opposite wall, "That'll teach you! Humph!"  
  
"Humm... Good morning to you too, Beastmaster," giggled the dragon maiden as Xellos suddenly phased out from the room, "I.. hope you passed a good night," she said, trying to lighten the atmosphere some.  
  
Zelas brushed herself off and smiled as she hid her pan in her mallet space, "Why yes, thank you, Filia," she walked up to the blond girl, "It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?"  
  
"BEAUTIFUL when I'm with you!" came Dynast's voice as he pulled himself out of the wall and walked up to both girls, "What?" he asked as he watched the silver haired lady twitch, "Don't tell me you got MAD...."  
  
Beastmaster ignored the lord of ice and spoke to Filia, "I think I need some wine.... oh, by the way, if you need something, just call for Xelly, he'll be more than happy to spend the day with you, I'm sure," she then turned to Dynast, "And Dynast, I didn't know you CARED!"  
  
The black haired mazoku have a low growl, "Neither I that you cared that I cared!" he then turned to find the dragon blushing, and he blinked, "Hey.... the dragon's blushing at the purple haired freak's name..." he mentioned suddenly, grin forming on his face.  
  
"Neither I that you cared that I cared that you cared!!! And Xelly's not a freak!!" shouted Zelas, growing a demon head before blinking and turning towards the blushing blond girl, "Eehh? Dear, you're blushing...."  
  
Dynast's grin widened when he saw Filia blush harder and turn away in embarrassment, "Oh my! This promises to be interesting!" he said as he tapped his chin, "Where's the purple haired freak?" he asked Zelas, who turned towards him glaring.  
  
"You mean Sherra, ne?"  
  
A sweatdrop formed on the ice mazoku lord's head, "No.... I meant that pathetic wimp you call your priest, Zelas-CHAN!"  
  
Both Zelas and Filia twitched at that, "I don't have any pathetic servants, unlike a certain North pole dweller I know!" hissed the Beastmaster as she watched Dynast cross his arms over his chest and mouth something like 'You're just jealous', "Of who? Of what? The little blue haired girl of yours? Your little elf, Santa Claus?" she said in between teeth, managing to jump out of the way when Dynast launched himself at her, trying to start the fight cloud again, "You're too old, Santa!"  
  
Filia grinned suddenly. She wasn't going to be left out of all this, she thought as she hugged the black haired mazoku from behind, "You're Santa?! I didn't know!" she cooed, "I've been a good dragon, and for Christmas I want...." she didn't have to continue, for he growled and teleported to the other corner of the room, glaring furiously at her.  
  
"Careful Dynast...." giggled Zelas as she hovered, "Take care of whom you let yourself be glomped by, Xelly might come and beat you to a pulp if you play with his toys..."  
  
The ice lord's glare intensified, "That's the second time she's done that to me!!" he snarled, "Another and she goes DOWN!! Curse or no curse!!"  
  
Suddenly Xellos reappeared, grin plastered on his face as he handed a sandwich to Filia, "Did I hear someone say my name?" he asked, looking around, "I'm sure I heard my name...." the blond took the sandwich and bit into it, then pointed to Zelas, who immediately smirked.  
  
"Xelly, you know what?" asked the Beastmaster, "Dynast was glomping your dragon!" she said, watching the black haired mazoku blink then sweatdrop.  
  
"ME?!" he demanded, "It was the other way round! SHE was glomping me!!" he was cut off by Dolphin, who decided she had been quiet long enough.  
  
"Dynast was glomping your dragon!!" she mimicked Zelas.  
  
Filia decided to join in again, and gave a faint whimper, "Yes.... he was...." she said, giving a mock sob and gaining Xel's attention, who blinked and turned to Dynast, waggling a finger as he tsked.  
  
"Yare, yare.. picking on girls, Dynast?" he asked as he grinned. (DFA: More like all of them picking on him .)  
  
Zelas grinned too, "Now say you're sorry, Dynast! Then we won't all attack you!"  
  
"Hey!! I wasn't glomping anybody!! SHE was glomping ME!! And I'm not saying sorry!!!" he then looked up with tearful eyes, became chibi and began wailing at full volume, "MEANYS!!!! I didn't do anything yet!!!" he cried.  
  
Sweatdrops ran down all the people present except Dolphin, who cooed and danced around the wailing chibi mazoku. Beastmaster managed to talk, "Dynast.... dun.... do.... that.." she said.  
  
However, the bouncy, blue haired girl seemed to have a better idea, "Aww.... poor Dy-kun! Oh, Zelas-chan! I think Dynie-kun needs a kiss to make it all betta!" she said in a sing song voice, "Then he'll feel better!" Poor Zelas has being weighted down by a huge sweatdrop by now, and didn't move, "Come on!" encouraged Dolphin, "All he needs is a kiss and a hug!"  
  
The chibi suddenly smirked darkly, "Oh yes!! That's all I need!" he said, managing to hide a snicker as he watched the silver haired lady sweatdroping REAL heavily.  
  
Dolphin took in a deep breath, then grew a demon head, "IF YOU DON'T I'LL GLOMP YOU BOTH!!" she yelled, the energy of her shout sending the chibi against Zelas, both of them laughing nervously, "Now you two make up!" insisted the blue haired lady.  
  
Dynast smiled, "I dun wanna make up...." he said as he turned back to normal, "All I wanted has Zelas to suffer...." he grinned and phased away, followed by Zelas, who shouted after him something along the lines off, 'Tell me, Dynast.... Have you ever been in a pen, tied up with wolves?'  
  
Dolphin blinked, "Fine.... then I'm going to.... huggle flowers." And with that, she too phased away.  
  
Filia burst out laughing the moment she was alone with Xel, "Oh my God!" she said in between gasps for air, "That was great! I can understand why you like teasing people so much!!" she had already finished her sandwich off, but she was still hungry, and so, the moment she managed to stop laughing, she turned to the mazoku priest, "Can we go get more food? I'm still hungry." For all answer, he smiled and phased them to the kitchen, which looked very unused, "You guys dun eat much, ne?" she sweatdroped.  
  
"Nope, sorry, Fi-chan," he said as he shook his head, "We do have food though, for the occasional human or dragon guest...." his eyes gleamed as he opened them to her.  
  
The blond girl blinked, then growled low in her throat, "What dragon?! What HUMAN??" she asked, her voice raising slightly above normal level.  
  
Xellos gave a giggle, "The mailman.... Zelas-sama likes to keep him!"  
  
The dragon maiden still wasn't satisfied, "Dragon's ain't mailmen!! Was that dragon a girl?!" she demanded, earning a chuckle from the purple haired mazoku, who had figured why she was acting like this.  
  
"Why Fi-chan! I believe you're jealous!!" he grinned and then proceeded to explain, "When I said dragon I meant.... Gaav.." he sweatdroped, "And Valgaav.." he sweatdroped even more.  
  
"As long as it wasn't a GIRL!!!" she suddenly gasped, and put her hands over her mouth, "...."  
  
The priest summoned a dictionary, "You DO know the meaning of the word 'jealous' don't you?" he then proceeded to read out loud the meaning of said word.  
  
"ARG!! Stop it!!" she grabbed the dictionary and chased Xel of the kitchen, "Why did you read that out loud?? Get back here!!" she called after the chuckling mazoku....  
  
  
  
DFA: *Sigh of relief* Wow.... that was hard to write.. too much chaos!! *Wipes her forehead* ^-^;; I think it came out nicely! *Gets interrupted when Dynast growls and whacks her with a dictionary*  
  
Dy: Who the hell do you think you are?! How DARE you make everyone glomp ME?? *Whack, whack, whack*  
  
DFA: Dolphin-chan!!! Dynast is here!!!  
  
DSD: *Runs in* Dy-kun! *Glomps Dynast*  
  
Dy: O.o ECK! *Runs off with DSD attached around his waist*  
  
DFA: ^-^ No one mess with me! *Sweatdrop* Oh yeah... I have another pic, so if you want it, please say so in the review! Ja ne! Till next time! *Skips away* 


	6. A cooking contest! Filia! HIDE!

A curse for the better? Or for the worse. By: Dark fire angel  
  
DFA: My friends have been poking and nagging at me to continue this before I go on vacation ^-^ but.. I didn't get time.. am so sorry *Bows*  
  
Val: *Pulls on DFA's clothes* Angel-san.... I've decided I wanna go with you to London, please take me? *Puppy dog eyes* I'll be a good dragon! I really will! Promise! Cross my heart, hope to die!  
  
DFA: Huh? Why? *Suspicious* What has Xelly told you? 'Cause I know he's the one behind this....  
  
Xel: Yare, yare.... always me! I didn't say anything to him! .! *Pouts*  
  
Val: *Pulls out a paper with something written on it* Look.... I found it on my bed.... it says I'll die if I dun go with you!! You gotta take me!  
  
DFA: *Reads paper* -.-;; This is Xelly's handwriting! *Growls at Xel* I thought you didn't say anything to scare the kid!!  
  
Xel: *Grin* And I didn't SAY anything! It's written down, ne? n_n *Teleports away*  
  
DFA: *Blinks* Hey! Get back here!! *Runs away*  
  
Val: *Tilts head to one side* Does that mean I'll be ok? *No one answers* Ok.. I think I'll say the disclaimer.. *Coughs and clears throat* This fic is owned by Angel-san and Rei-san.. though this doesn't mean that they own the characters, 'cause they dun . *Giggle* They wish they did!! *Walks off*  
  
( - ( - ( - ( - ( (Xelly and Filly are still in the kitchen! ^0^)  
  
After a lot of running around the kitchen, Xellos disappeared, leaving Filia alone, "Huh? Xellos?" her eyes widened, "Eck! Xellos! Where are you?!" her question was quickly answered when the priest reappeared and hugged her from behind as he laughed.  
  
"Ha! Gotcha!" he chirped, "I won!" his grin grew when he felt the dragon stiffen and then progressively relax to him, "Ne Fi-chan.... I think you need to do more exercise, that way you'd be able to catch me!"  
  
The blond gave a low growl but said nothing to the mazoku's last comment, instead she leaned a bit more into his embrace.... and that is how Dynast found them when he suddenly teleported into the kitchen, holding a bottle of wine in one hand. The ice lord blinked a few times and then burst out laughing, "Zelas!! Zelas come quick!!" he called, "Look what I found!" he pointed at Xel and Fi, how were now in a state of shock, and hadn't moved from their position.  
  
Zelas teleported in, looking real irritated, "What is it you little...." she trailed off when she saw her priest and the dragon maiden, "Humm.. err...." she sweatdroped and turned to Dynast, who was still laughing hysterically.  
  
"Oh L-sama!" he said when he recovered his breath, "Where's my photo camera?" he was still pointing at the startled duo, "Having fun, ne Xellos?" he smirked when his comment made them snap out of it and glare intently.  
  
"Someone make him shut up...." murmured Filia under her breath.  
  
Xellos let go of her and opened his eyes, "My pleasure, Fi-chan," he growled, though his threat had no effect on Dynast whatsoever.  
  
The silver haired lady smiled, "Now, now Xelly...." she said as she wagged a finger at him, "Dynast is mine to beat to pulp, which reminds me...." she swiped out her mallet and raised it over her head, aiming it towards the black haired mazoku's head, "Dynast-kun? We didn't finish our little talk!"  
  
Said mazoku didn't notice the mallet, for he was still talking to Xellos, "Tsk, tsk Xellos.... remember that you should always wait for the best moment and search for the best place to do things like those...." it was then that he noticed Zelas and her weapon, "Mallet!!!" he yelped as he grabbed Filia and used her as a shield.  
  
"Dynast.... you're such a coward, dear...." sighed Zellas as she shook her head. To which the black mazoku responded by raising an eyebrow and giving her a 'No.... just a mazoku, dear....' look.  
  
The blond meanwhile was twitching a lot, "He's.... touching.. ME!!!" she yelled at full volume.  
  
"He's.... touching.... HER!!!" yelled Xellos at the same time as her, also twitching.  
  
Zelas let out another sigh, "Dyanst dear, I'll give you 3 more seconds to let go of that dragon and come forth so I can beat you to pulp..." she raised her hand, "1.... 2...." the Beastmaster wasn't allowed to continue, for suddenly Filia decided she had had enough and roared, morphing into a dragon there and then, in front of everyone.  
  
"But it's fun to see them twitch and...." the ice lord stopped in the middle on his sentence and blinked, watching the blond morph, then he grinned, "I saw her transform.... gee.... that was fun..." he winked at Xellos as the dragon began to fire around the kitchen, "Such wonderful chaos she causes!"  
  
"I'll show you fun!!" shrieked Zelas as she pounced, waving her mallet at the black haired mazoku's face, who raised his hands and deflected the blow, which caused her to glare, "Stay still! I can't hit you if you don't! ARG!!" she then threw the mallet at him, which he ducked.  
  
The dragon roared again, "Why is no one paying attention to me?!" she demanded as she stomped her foot, making the ground shake.  
  
The Beastmaster laughed and sweatdroped, "Ano... sorry Filia, are you hungry?" she asked, smile on her face.  
  
Dynast grinned as he teleported onto the dragon's head, "I'd say she must be.." he then smirked, "Say.. did these two spend the night together?" he asked as he pointed at Xellos and then patted Filia's head, "'Cause if she did, she MUST be hungry!!" his smirk widened when both of them twitched simultaneously.  
  
"I could say the same thing about you and Zelas-sama...." said the purple haired priest in between teeth, "But as I respect her very much, I won't...."  
  
Poor Fi looked about to explode, her aura was flying around her, "Get.. him... offa.. me.... NOW!!!" she began to flail her arms in her air as she kicked with her feet, "Argg!! He's touching me! Get him off! Get him off! He's touching me and he ain't my mazoku!!"  
  
The black haired mazoku laughed as he grabbed on, enjoying his ride, "I can now see why Xellos likes this so much!!"  
  
"Get your own dragon!" growled the priest as he glared at him.  
  
"I dun have one!" replied Dynast as he grabbed onto Filia some more, "I think this one's cute.. plus.. she's a female...." he grinned wide when the purple haired mazoku grabbed the bait.  
  
"What the hell are you implying?!" he snarled, but stopped and blinked when he noticed the dragon had stopped flailing and was now smirking, "Fi-chan?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow, "Humm...." something told him to back off from her for a second, and he did it just in time, for suddenly, Filia began chanting the 'life is wonderful' song at full volume. Causing the ice lord's eyes to widen before he gave a little eck-like sound and then phase away.... though not before shouting something like 'That's SO unfair!!!'  
  
Zelas smiled, "Serves him right," she said as she nodded her head and watched the golden dragon regain her human appearance, "So Filia dear, is there something you need right now?"  
  
"Well." came the somewhat tired reply, "I wouldn't mind food.." she glared towards the spo.t where the ice mazoku lord had once been, "I need a lil energy, just in case you-know-who comes back," she growled, making Xellos sweatdrop in his corner.  
  
The Bestmaster didn't have time to respond to the blonde's petition, for Dolphin suddenly appeared out of nowhere and held a plate with what looked like food, "Food!!" she giggled, "I can cook food for Filia-chan! I can cook!!" she danced around the kitchen showing her plate of.. seaweed to everyone, "Yummy, yummy fishy food!"  
  
Filia scooted over to the purple haired priest, "Is she as good a cook as you?" she whispered so that no one else would hear her, "Cause if she is, then.. . I'm not gonna eat it.."  
  
Xellos rubbed the back of his head, "Let's just say that Dolphin-sama has some. 'Interesting' ideas when it comes to cooking," he laughed at her when he saw her pale visibly, "Don't worry, I'll get you REAL food in a secon-" he was interrupted by Dynast, who choose that exact moment to phase in.  
  
"Actually, I'm the best cook here," he said smugly, watching the purple haired mazoku glare and send him a 'who says' look.  
  
"My Xelly can cook better than you *OR* Sherra any day," growled Zelas as she pointed towards the black haired mazoku, her bad mood suddenly restored when he had popped in, "Any day! Do you hear me?! ANY DAY!!"  
  
The blond girl sweatdroped, knowing where this was going to lead to, as she watched Dynast glare back at Zelas, "No way, Zelas-chan! And I can prove it!! Let's have a contest me and that priest of yours, let the dragon be the judge, and please leave Sherra out of this.. she's not here is she?" he motioned towards Filia, "She can judge who makes the best plates."  
  
The Beastmaster's priest smirked, "That would be no challenge.." he said as he walked towards the ice mazoku lord, "I can beat you any day and anytime, with my eyes blindfolded," a sweatdrop ran down the back of his head when he realised what he had just said an WHO was going to have to taste the food, "Erm.. Err.."  
  
"Make that a challenge!" shouted Dynast as his smirk grew, winking an eye towards Xellos, "Fifi is going to have a lot of fun." He held out his hand for Xel to take, who gripped it tighter than he should have, frown across his face.  
  
"ME?!" shrieked Filia as she waved her arms in the air, "Nuh-uh! I'm not gonna eat it! I just wanted normal food!" she turned to Dynast, vein popping in her forehead, "And do NOT call me Fifi! I'm NOT a dog!!"  
  
The black haired mazoku ignored Filia's shouts, noticing Xellos' grip on his hand, "My, my.. nervous Xellos?"  
  
Said mazoku raised an eyebrow, then grinned, his bangs covering his eyes as he let go of Dynast's hand, "Nah.. just concerned about what you might do to Zelas-sama's kitchen, that's all." He saw his opponent twitch slightly, but not for long.  
  
"Or about what might happen when Fifi tries out our food, ne?" he said with wave of his hand, like trying to take importance off of the subject.  
  
"AM NOT A DOG!!!" came Filia's shout again, which was again ignored by the ice mazoku lord, who shrugged, muttering 'whatever' under his breath.  
  
Dolphin came up to them, blinking, "Why don't you try each other's food? We can share ^0^ Yay!" she danced around them, still holding her plate of seaweed, however, the black haired mazoku smiled and held a sign for Deep Sea Dolphin to read; [Nope, the dragon's the one that's hungry, not me..]. Once she read the sing, the blue haired girl's eyes suddenly widened and she dropped her seaweeds on the floor, gasping slightly, "NO!! Dolphin doesn't want Filia to go to sleep for ever! If Filia eat the food she'll go forever!!" she wailed, then abruptly stopped as she saw Zelas toss a little fish plush-doll at her, "Fishy!!" she sang, "And Dolphin will ride into the sunset!" and with this last comment she disappeared.  
  
Everyone sweatdroped, except the Beastmaster, who turned towards Filia, "So it's food what you want, ne? That can be easily fixed without you having to taste Dynast's or Xelly's plates," she snapped her finger, making a buffet that would have made Lina herself proud appear before them, "Now I can try out my new weapon on Dynast.."  
  
"New weapon?" asked the black haired mazoku as he raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?" his voice was confident, but he DID scoot away a few meters.  
  
Filia didn't wait any later, she squealed, turning into a chibi version of her dragon form and practically dived into the buffet the silver haired lady had summoned, "Oh my GOD!!! FOOD!!!" she attacked the food whilst making squawk like noises.  
  
The ice lord watched this with amusement gleaming in his eyes, "Tsk, tsk.. now that's what I call hungry," he turned to Xellos and gave shook his head at him, "Xellos.. shame on you! You almost let your toy starve to death!" he watched the purple haired priest look away, "You should." he was cut off when he notice Zelas approach him with a cat-like grin on her face, whistling as she did so.  
  
"La la la la.."sang the silver haired lady as she positioned herself beside the black haired mazoku lord, clearly holding something behind her back, "Oh Dynast-kun? Dun worry about toys for the moment being, especially as you're MY toy!" she giggled as she pulled out a.. frying pan from it's hiding place behind her back, "Pan-sama wants to meet your acquaintance Dynast!! Say hallo to it!"  
  
"HUH?! I'm no one's toy!" Dynast shouted back as he launched myself at Zelas, starting a cloud fight in seconds, "Who the hell do you think you are?!" clank like noises and hisses could be heard from the cloud fight, and Xellos watched sweatdroping as his master 'played' with her toy.  
  
Filia finished her meal and turned back to normal, smiling, she approaching the purple haired priest whilst liking her lip and rubbing her stomach, "Much better!" she turned to see the cloud fight and sweatdroped too, "They're at it again? God.. who do you thinks worse? Us or them?"  
  
"Them" came Xel's reply as he motioned towards Beastmaster and Dynast, who were still fighting, "Without a doubt.. them."  
  
Dynast voice could be heard, "You take this!!" followed be a mallet clank and a hiss.  
  
"No! YOU take this!!" shouted Zelas back, bashing the black haired mazoku with her frying pan of death.  
  
The blond shook her head in mock sorrow, then began pushing Xellos out of the kitchen, "Let's leave these two love birds alone.. let's go somewhere else, ok?" she watched the purple haired mazoku stifle a giggle as both Dynast and Zelas jumped out of the cloud fight simultaneously both of them with little neko ears and tails.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!!" they both shouted at the same time, then glared at each other, "Stop copying me!!" twitch and start yet another fight.  
  
"Ano.. we better go," whispered Filia to Xellos, then turned back and sent a telepathic message to the Beastmaster {Zelas-sama? I believe that as he has a tail right now, you should pull on it ^-^} she saw the silver haired lady smirk as Xel phased her and himself to the astral garden.  
  
"Mazoku lords can be.. interesting," he muttered whilst sweatdroping still, only to be interrupted by Dynast shriek 'Oooooooow!! MY TAIL!!!' which could be heard from even the astral garden.  
  
The blond by his side giggled, "Actually I think they're fun, I like them better than my elders," she winked an eye at the purple haired mazoku, then she motioned to their surroundings, "Say, do you have any more flowers? I'd like to see some more, please?" she could see him thinking over something, so she decided to make things easier for him, "Anything you like, I'll like, I suppose. Show me whatever you want."  
  
The priest opened an eye at her, expression unreadable, "Well.. we could always go check out the Secret wish flowers and see how they are doing.." he sighed, "How does that sound?"  
  
"Oh! Those! Yes, please! It sounds fine to me!" she grabbed his arm, almost linking hers with his, "I'd love to see them again." And so, they began walking, or rather Xellos hovered and Filia walked. After a few seconds she pulled on his sleeve, "Xellos? Would you mind walking?"  
  
At this, he blinked, looking confused, "Hmm?" however, he stopped hovering and began walking by her side, "As you wish.." he said insecurely.  
  
Satisfied with his response, the blond linked her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked, "Thank you.." she whispered softly. Filia would have seen him blush ever so slightly if she would have looked up, but as she didn't, she missed it.  
  
"Your welcome.." came his hushed voice. In little they stood in front of the glass lined tunnel, ready to go in.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (Meanwhile . Let's go check on the mazoku lords, ne?)  
  
All three mazoku lords stood in the throne room again. Zelas having a wide grin across her face as she watched Dynast rub where his tail had bee, "Oh my, that was fun!" her grin broadened when the black haired mazoku shot her a death glare, "I don't know why I don't Invite you and Dolphin over here more often."  
  
"Because you might kill us in the process?" growled the ice lord back as he humphed and turned his head to look away from the Beastmaster, "Women.." he muttered under his breath.  
  
Dolphin was simply skipping around the room, "Cotton candy! Chewy ice! ICE!!" she said in a sing song voice, drawing Dynast from his pout-sulk world.  
  
"Eh?! Did you just say ice?" he said as his head snapped towards the blue haired girl, "Dolphin! Tell me where the ice is! Tell me!" he looked around himself, he couldn't see any ice anywhere, "Dolphin show Dynast where the ice is!"  
  
The blue haired girl giggled and pointed to random directions, "The mustard, chewy ice is up the funny clock and twice around the square!" she said proudly making Dynast sweatdrop.  
  
"Ooooook.." he said as he shook his head, "I just LOVE Dolphin's indications.. if I ever get lost somewhere, please someone remind me to go ask Dolphin for indications," he failed to notice Zelas pointing at him with her frying pan till she shouted 'I found you!' at the top of her lungs, making him sweatdrop harder than he already was, "Errm.. you must be real proud about having found me. since we've been in this room together for the last 20 minutes," however he DID back away a meter or so, "I think I'm going to.. Err.. go to bed right now. I didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
The silver haired lady raised an eyebrow and lowered her pan, "Huh? Dynast.. we are mazoku, we don't require much sleep," she said as she waved a hand.  
  
Dynast motioned towards a giggling Dolphin, and then pointed towards Beastmaster herself, "Even a mazoku would require sleep and rest if forced to stay around you two for more than two minutes.. and L-sama knows I've been here for a day and a half!" he sighed, "Enough to make even the strongest go insane."  
  
"Oh fine.." grumbled Zelas as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Be a party popper!" she shouted to him, mumbling something about him being old as she phased away, leaving the black haired mazoku alone with Dolphin.  
  
The ice lord frowned, "Am not old.. . just tired of weird women!!!" he then began to phase away.  
  
"Waaaaaai!! Dynie is gonna go have a nap! Dolphin come too!" she said as she glued herself around Dynast's waist just as he was teleporting to his room.  
  
The black haired mazoku sweatdroped at the girl around his waist, "Dolphin can go to her bed now, Dynast needs to rest for a while, ok?"  
  
"But DYNIE!! I want a huggle snugger!!" she wailed, letting go as she did so.  
  
"But Dolphin!! I need to sleep!!" he answered back, imitating her sing song voice perfectly.  
  
The blue haired girl looked around herself, "Dolphin want.. Err.." she tried her hardest to think up something impossible for him to grant her, "Dolphin wants ... PHIBBY back!!" she seemed quite pleased with herself as she nodded to herself, "Yes! Dolphin wants Phibby-kun back now!"  
  
"Oh please Dolphin.." he said as he dropped himself onto a bed and hid his head under a pillow, "Go bug.. Err.. play with Zelas, I'll play with you later," he then couldn't help but grin from under the pillow, "Go ask Zelas to revive Phibby." It didn't take long before he felt Dolphin disappear from the room and then hear Zelas' hysterical shouts from all the way on the other side of the castle...  
  
  
  
DFA: *Leaves it there* O.o Am a mean person, ne? . . Another cliffhanger.. *Scoots away silently* n.n;; I hate a pic of Zelas and a pic of Dyanst.. if anyone wanna see them, please give E-mail in review. (Priya- chan? I KNOW you wanna see tyhem, no need to give yours in review) 


	7. Phibbykun's rebirth! What was that about...

A curse for the better? Or for the worse. By: Dark fire angel  
  
DFA: *Bounce* I started University for the first time a few days ago!! ^0^ And I STILL have time to update fics! *Coughs, sweatdrops and regains normality* Err. anyhow, someone mentioned that Phibby wasn't in the last chap even though I said in the summary he'd appear in this fic. Well.. I've got good news! Phibby-kun makes his appearance in this chap finally!! Yay, yay, yay!!!  
  
Fi: Yeah, sure -_- Even more mazoku.. . when will more Ryus come into the story, Angel-san? *Glares*  
  
DFA: The ryus, ie: the elders, dun appear till later on, Fi-chan, I'm sorry.  
  
Fi: It's an invasion, I tell you!! O.o We're outnumbered! They're after us all!! They'll come and get us all!!! *Runs around in circles waving hands*  
  
DFA: Who? *Sweatdrop* Who's after us, Filia?  
  
Val: *Holds up a sign* [Annoying matchmaking angel like yourself, Angel- san?]  
  
DFA: *Grabs sign and throws it away, waits for Filia's answer* .  
  
Fi: The Mazoku! That's who!!  
  
Xel: What about me? *Pops up*  
  
Fi: See?! The invasion has started!!!! *Runs off dragging Val with her*  
  
Xel & DFA: *Mayor sweatdrop, nod at each other* Yup, Fi-chan is in need of therapy. *Walk off leaving a paper that says; 'DFA and Rei-san do not own the Slayers, put they own half of this fic each! ^0^'*  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Dynast's peace and quiet didn't last long, for Dolphin appeared on his bed as suddenly as she had vanished seconds before, "DYNAST!!!" she shouted as she poked him, "Wakey wake!!" however, the ice mazoku lord only groaned and buried himself under the covers a little more, making Dolphin give a pout before she took in a deep breath, "Dynie-kun! Zelas-chan says that L-sama will blow her up into lil, tiny, itty, bitty bits if she revives Phibby- kun!! She says Dynie-kun has to do it!!"  
  
Her shouts had the desired effect, Dynast jumped and sat on his head, leering Dolphin and rubbing his ears, "Thank you very much, Dolphin.. I think that I've lost my hearing now . And no, I'm not going to revive him on my own," he looked as if he were thinking some difficult issue through, "It'll take all our powers combined to bring L-sama here."  
  
"So?! Dolphin wanna go ask mommy!! Let's all go ask mommy RIGHT NOW!!" she said as she posed, standing on the bed and pointing at the ceiling with determination. Meanwhile, Dyanst groaned rubbing his eyes from sleepiness and waving a hand at her as if saying, 'go ask Zelas too.. just in case'. To which the blue haired girl responded by squealing and running off, shouting "ZELAS-SAMA!!!" at the top of her voice.  
  
Zelas appeared shortly after in the black haired mazoku's bedroom, Dolphin glomped around her waist, mind you, "Dynast.. you have a way of giving me a headache," she murmured as she shook her head.  
  
"Well.... Dolphin wouldn't let me sleep!" he whined, "And she asked for Phibrizzo back in order to leave me alone! What would you have done in my case?" the silver haired lady didn't look amused as Dynast continued to bring up excuses for his train of thought, "Plus, I need help, I'm not going to call mother over and ask THE question for Dolphin, you think I'm stupid?"  
  
The Beastmaster gave him a dull look that clearly said 'yes' but then she blinked, "You mean THE question?" she gasped.  
  
This made Dynast smirk, "My, my, Zelas, what a naughty mind.... not THAT question.... she wants to ask Mother to revive Phibrizzo, remember?"  
  
"Uhm... yeah, it slipped my mind," said Zelas as she sweatdroped, "Well, what are we waiting for? We were going to call mother forward, now weren't we? Come on!" her enthusiasm grew as she smiled towards the black haired mazoku to her right, "But Dy-kun has to do all the talking, 'cause Dolphin asked him first!!" she stated as she winked, making Dynast sulk.  
  
"But, Zeeeelas!!" he whined, but then stopped, smirk evident on his face as he winked back at her, "Scardy cat. I mean wolf!"  
  
Beastmaster twitched, "You and I will talk later," she hissed at him before she closed her eyes, murmuring some words under her breath, then opened them again, forming a ball of black power between her hands, which she liberated as she shouted, "MOTHER!" with all her might  
  
The ball of black energy formed the shape of the golden lord in a few moments. She looked around and frowned slightly before Dolphin ran up to her, glomping furiously and shouting for Phibby-kun to come back.  
  
Zelas was the one grinning now, "Mother? Dy-kun wants to ask you something!"  
  
Dynast did a facefault, "What? Why me? It's always me!!" he said, "Oh all right.. stupid wolf ." he then turned towards L-sama, bowing deeply and detaching the blue haired girl from her glomp-of-death, "I'd like to ask you, if it's not much trouble, to bring Phibby.. err.. Hellmaster back, mother," he gestured to Dolphin, "She wants him back for some strange reason."  
  
Dolphin nodded her head up and down happily, "Yes! Phibby-kun! Dolphin wants Phibby-kun back!" her mood did a 180º turn at this point, and she looked up with huge teary eyes, "Pleeeeeeeease? Pleasy, pleasy, sugar coated please with cherry on top?" she asked.  
  
The Golden lord was speechless for few seconds, but then she eyed Zelas, "I see none of you have changed much," she stated, voice unreadable, "Fine, Hellmaster can come back," she then turned towards Dynast, "But any kind of 'trouble' and he goes back into chaos," saying this, she vanished within a great big ball of black energy, leaving a VERY startled Phibrizzo behind.  
  
"What? Who? Where? When?" asked the Hellmaster as he took a look around himself, "Why? And most importantly, HOW?!"  
  
The blue haired girl smiled, "Dolphin asked mommy to bring you back so you could glomp people with Dolphin, Phibby-kun!!" she said.  
  
"Huh?! NO WAY IN HELL!!!" cried Phibby as he jumped to his feet and prepared to ran away, however, he was too slow, and he found himself being glomped by Dolphin within seconds, "I dun wanna glomp people.." he whined, "I wanna cause chaos.. and destruction and." . Zelas sighed and shook her head, "Gee, great, another demon to worry about, don't you just LOVE sleepovers, Dynast?" she blinked when she didn't receive an answer, "Dynast? Hey Dynast!! Answer me!!" however, the ice mazoku lord was too occupied searching his cape for something and was not paying any attention whatsoever to the hysterical silver haired lady by his side.  
  
"Now where did I leave it?" he murmured as he searched, "Ah! HERE it is!!" he said in triumph as he pulled out cotton candy from somewhere within the deeps of his cape, "Phibs? I'll give you all this candy if you stay with Dolphin," he said in a sing song voice.  
  
The child-looking mazoku growled, "It's HELLMASTER Phibrizzo to you!!" his eyes suddenly went starry, "Did you say candy?" he squealed, "Gimme, gimme, gimme!!" he managed to somehow take the candy from Dynast while still beings glomped by Dolphin, "Oh L-sama! CANDY!!" he chirped as he sat and quietly eat.  
  
"Yay, yay!!" shouted the blue haired girl as she let go of him and began skipping around, "Ring around the rosey! The mouse ran down the clock!" she sang, "Phibby-kun's back! Phibby-kun's back!!"  
  
Zelas gave another sigh as she watched all this, "Great, so now that he's back, you two can go and glomp people," she said dismissingly, looking like she couldn't care less what they did as long as it was out of her vine cellars.  
  
"I don't care what they do," said Dynast as he waved a hand, "I'm going back to my room and rest," he began to walk away, "I think I've earned myself a bit of rest," and with that, he was gone.  
  
The blue haired girl have a squeal of delight, "Oh! Come on Phibby-kun! Let's go bothering Dynie!!" she said as she began dragging Phibby down the corridor, only to be stopped by the black haired mazoku's shout of 'I heard that!!!' which made her pout and cross her arms over her chest, "Dynie is so mean.. . Phibby, can Dolphin have his marble thingy to play with?"  
  
At this question the Hellmaster's eyes became wide and he dropped his cotton candy on the floor, "Wait a minute! My MARBLES!!!" he gasped as he looked around himself in panic, trying to find someone who'd tell him where his precious toys where, but noticed that Dynast had gone away, and as for Zelas.. she was nowhere in sight, "Where are they?! I want my marbles back!! What am I gonna do?!" he wailed.  
  
"Dolphin know!!" shouted the blues haired girl as she struck an Ame-like pose, "Let's go threaten Dynie and fetch your marbles!" she said, suddenly looking kind of evil, but all the response she got was a whinny-like 'But HOW?' and so, she had to stop to think out a plan, "Hmmm.. Dolphin sure Zelas-chan knows where marbles migh-" she wasn't even allowed to finish her phrase, for Phibby caught her by an arm and zoomed down the corridors, shouting for Beastmaster to come out.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~(Ok.. and now that Phibby's back, let's go and check on Xel and Fi ^-^)  
  
As they both stood in front of the crystal lined cave, Filia let go of the mazoku's arm to stroke a bit of glass showing her true dragon self on it, "Wow.. these are so cool," she whispered as she entered the cave, "Say, Xelloss.." she turned to her side and found that he was NOT with her, "Xelloss?"  
  
The blond heard his voice from the entrance of the cave, "Ano.. you go ahead, Fi-chan," he said in a cheery tone, "I'll wait for you here." however, it was obvious he was hesitating slightly and did not want to go in.  
  
"But Xelloss!" she shouted back at him, "I want.." she stopped and smirked, deciding that using another tactic would be a better idea, "Oh, fine!" she chirped, "I'll go ahead and prove to myself that I'm braver than the mazoku that.." she didn't have to continue, for the purple haired priest reappeared by her side, frowning, one eye open.  
  
"Low hit," he murmured as he began walking up ahead, his own true form reflecting on the walls of the magical glass-lined cave, making Filia gasp under her breath, "Yare, yare.. so now you see why I did not wish to come in with you," he said as he motioned to his reflection.  
  
The golden dragon couldn't help it, she giggled quietly and then erupted into a full scale laughter fit, "Oh my GOD!! That's so funny!!" she managed in between breaths once she recovered herself. She then looked at Xelloss, who wasn't finding this in the least amusing, "That was why you didn't want to come in? Pfffttt.." she said as she waved a hand, "You're so babyish sometimes!!" she mocked him, "That's not that bad! I've seen much, much worse.. silly mazoku, embarrassed of his true form.." and with that, she skipped along whilst looking around leaving him a little behind.  
  
"What? What did she just say?" asked the Beastmaster's priest as he sweatdroped, "She laughed at my behavior instead of laughing at my reflection!" he tried to glare, but found he couldn't, and instead decided to have his own revenge 'Never give a mazoku your back..' he thought, "Fi- chaaaaan?" he chirped as he appeared above her, "I think.." he paused, watching her blink in confusion as she observed him, "I think.. I'm gonna take your hat!!" this said, he snatched her head gear from her head and zoomed off down the tunnel, "Oh! Lookey what I found inside the helmet! Tsk tsk, Fi-chan! Naughty dragon!! You shouldn't keep things like this in here!!" (DFA: *Sweatdrop* Oh my.. I do not wish to know what it is he found inside there ^^;; *Pulls out a Xel plushie and hugs it* O.o maybe it was this he found. . .)  
  
The blond blinked a lil bit more before twitching, "Xelloss! Give me that back right now!!" she roared as she also zoomed after him, "Gimme!" she said as she grabbed her head gear from him and set it back on her head, "You are SO childish," she murmured before turning to look at the two secret wish flowers, "They still look sad.."  
  
"They do look kind of droopy.." said Xelloss in a low voice in response to her, "I guess I haven't tended them much these last few days," he tried to shrug the topic off, but the blond beside him would not let it stay.  
  
She looked at him through the corner of her eye, "How do you tend them? Do you just water them and stuff? Like normal, ordinary flowers?" his response was to shake his head no, "Then what do you do to them?"  
  
At her question, the purple haired priest adopted a thoughtful expression, "Well.. I'm not going to tell you!" he chirped happily as he winked, "However, their name should give you a clue to as what they need."  
  
Filia blinked, then shrugged, "Oh fine, be a spoil sports," however, as she was saying this, she was grinning, for she had noticed that he had not used his normal trade mark phrase, "By the way, you forgot to say 'Sore wa himitsu desu!'" she said in triumph, making him sweatdrop, "What? It slipped your mind? My, my.. coming to an old age?"  
  
Another sweatdrop from Xelloss, "Filia-chan? That is a VERY low hit.." he half pouted, "Mean dragon.." his pouts made said dragon giggle as she pulled on his cloak.  
  
"Much better!" she said happily, "I rather see you like this than sulking about some stupid reflection like before," she nodded to herself at this point, "Your sulks were about enough to bring anyone down."  
  
"I'm always cheery," he replied as he raised an eyebrow, "Always cheery.. and if you say otherwise I'll deny it with all my soul."  
  
Filia's grin grew wide, "Oh yeah?" she asked innocently, watching him nod slightly, "Really?" again he nodded, "Well.. let me burst your bubble, Xel- kun, but I've got." she looked around herself and lowered her voice, "Proof of your sulky mood . ." she then brought a photo out of nowhere and pushed it into his face, "See? You in a sulk mood!! I got a photo!!" saying this, she giggled and ran off and out of the cave, leaving a very startled Xelloss behind.  
  
"What the?!" both his eyes were open at this moment, "She doesn't have what I think I has, has she?! FILIA!!!" and with that, he too shoot out of the cave, running after the giggling dragon, and actually forgetting to teleport instead.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (Anyhooow!! While these two take their time in reaching the castle, let us all go and see how Dolphin and Phibby are doing with the mission of finding the supper-dupper marbles!! ^0^ *Is having fun writing this*) ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Beastmaster suddenly appeared in front of the two shouting mazoku, "What?" she asked impatiently, "What do you two want now?"  
  
"My marbles!" said Phibby with a sweet angelical smile on his face, making him look scary, for when a mazoku like Hellmaster smiles like this it becomes obvious he has something up his sleeve, "I want my marbles back!"  
  
The silver haired lady's eye grew wide, "Ehh?! Who told you Mother gave them to- err!!" she sweatdroped as she backed away, trying to cover her error, "I mean, what marbles? I've no idea what you're talking about." However, all this was in vain.  
  
The child looking mazoku blinked, then glared, "Give. Them. Back.." he said in a low voice, "They're mine, not yours.." a reddish, fire like aura began to build behind him, "I want them back now! And my bracelets too while you're at it!! NOW!!" he stomped his foot and continued to glare in a scary way.  
  
"Fine.." sighed the Zelas, "But only if you let me keep three of the marbles," she waved an arm and summoned a bag and a few bracelets, "Is it a deal, Phibs?" she then proceeded to toss said bag up and down, catching it nicely each time, making the contents inside make soft clink like noises.  
  
The moment Phibby saw his bag he gave a gasp and launched himself forward, "Oh! MINE!!!" he as he caught his bag. He then sat down and cooed at the bag, rubbing his cheek softly on it, "Mine, mine, mine! All mine!"  
  
"Hey!" Shouted Zelas as she picked herself off from the floor, "Give me the three I want or I'm telling mom!" she snapped, causing the Hellmaster to look up at her briefly, sweatdrop and toss three marbles at her, "Thank you ever so much, Phibrizzo," she said as she smiled sweetly, "Who's are these? Mine and Xellie's I hope.."  
  
Phibby stood up and grinned, "And I quote; Sore wa himitsu desu!!" he said as he giggled.  
  
The silver haired lady twitched, "Tell me now!" she growled, "Tell me or I'll ask mom to revive Gaav!" however, the child looking mazoku was not paying the slightest attention to her, instead he skipped around the room.  
  
"Not telling! Nya, nya! I'm not gonna tell to whose they are!!" and this said, he ran off down the corridor.  
  
Zelas frowned visibly, "Yes you ARE!!" she ran after him, waving a frying pan with a noticeable Dynast shaped dent on it, "Phibrizzo! Get back here! You are going to tell me whose these marbles are right now!! Don't force me to take drastic actions!" she roared at him, "I control the astral plain around here!"  
  
The blue haired girl had stood to one side during this whole discussion, and was now smiling, "Sharing and Caring can be.." she stopped as if to think up the best word to describe it, then snapped her fingers, "FUN!! ^0^" she sang, the danced away after both running mazoku.  
  
Phibby looked back at the Beastmaster, "NO!!" he shouted, "I'm the Hellmaster here, and I decide whether or not I tell you!!" he put his bag away and slipped his bracelets on as he ran, "Slow wolfie can't catch me! Nya, nya!! Slow wo-" his sentence was cut short when the silver haired lady smirked and waved a hand, making a giant hole form under his feet, "Wow! What the?!" he hovered ands stood in mid air over the hole, glaring at Zelas, who crossed her arms in a way that seemed to be saying 'There's more from where that came from'.  
  
It was at this moment that Dolphin reached them, and seeing the hole in the middle of the floor, she squealed, "OOOH! A HOLE!" and with that, she jumped in, only to reappear a few seconds later with a very startled reddish fish in her arms, "Fishey-weshy wants to see Zelas and Phibby fight ^-^" she said as she sat on the edge of the hole, smiling as she watched the two mazoku.  
  
"Anyhow!" snapped Phibby when he took his gaze off of the blue haired girl, "I'm still not telling you!" he turned away as he hovered, in a childishly stubborn act, "If you wanna find out whose they are, break them!"  
  
At this, the Beastmaster paled, "Huh? No!! What if they are MINE? Or Xellie's? Or Dolphin's? Or that dragon's girl? Or even DYNAST?!?!" she demanded, only to receive giggles from the Hellmaster as he wagged a finger at her.  
  
"You won't ever find out then! Unless I get something I might want in exchange for the information you want!" he grinned when he noticed that the silver haired lady waved a hand and sighed in resignation.  
  
"Fine, what is it you want, Phibrizzo?" she sweatdroped at her own question, noting that it was a very dangerous question to ask, especially to such a mazoku as Hellmaster was.  
  
Dolphin, however snapped her fingers, "Dolphin knows what Phibby-kun wants!" she said, gaining both mazoku's attention, "A hole!! Dolphin says Phibby-kun wants a holey-hole!"  
  
Filia and Xelloss chose that moment to appear in front of the mazoku, both looking tired from running, but apart from that, both in one piece, "Hallo!" they said in unison, then looked at each other, sweatdroping slightly at the coincidence of both their voices merging into one as they had talked. The blond then turned and blinked at Phibby, "And who is he?"  
  
"HELLMASTER Phibrizzo!!!" shouted the child in an attempt to look terrifying and intimidating.  
  
"Oh! That's Phibby-kun!" said Dolphin as she stood up and skipped around the Hellmaster whilst still cradling her fish from earlier, and so, ruining the moment, making Phibby facefault in midair, not to mention that she gained sweatdrops from all the present people.  
  
Zelas tapped her foot in irritation, "Anyhow, about those marbles, Phibs?" she asked in a flat tone as she frowned, "You were going to make a deal with me, am I right?" she turned as she heard a yawn and found Dynast come into scene, stretching himself off from rest.  
  
"Hummm.. Hallo everyone u.u.." he mumbled as he looked around, however, he was not allowed to say anything else, for Dolphin launched herself and glomped him shouting his name at full volume, making him sweatdrop, "Go glomp Phibby, Dolphin . Come one, go.."  
  
The blue haired girl blinked and nodded, "Yes, Dynie is right, Dolphin go and glomp Phibby," and so she did, thing that didn't seem to affect the Hellmaster as he tapped his chin in an attempt to hard about what he was going to ask from Zelas.  
  
"Let me see.. what do I want? What do I WANT?" he snapped his fingers, "I know!! If you take me, and her, and her, and him, and him.." he pointed to all the present people, "To an amusement park, then I'll tell you about those marbles!"  
  
The reaction was common, everyone gagged at him, "What?!" they all shouted, "A THEMEPARK?!?!"  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
DFA: *Grins* I left it at that! And I brought Phibs in! See told ya he'd be in!! ^-^  
  
Phibs: O_o *Gets dragged in by Dynast and Zelas* Noooo, no, no, no, no!! I do not want to go into this fic! *Wails* Leave me be!!  
  
Dynast: *Smirk* If I have to put up with this, then YOU have to put up with this!  
  
Zelas: Ditto, what he said! *Blinks, then gasps* Oh L-sama! I agreed with you, Dynast! The world is coming to an end!!  
  
Dynast: *Sweatdrops* We'll tackle that problem later, Zelas.. let's drag the hellbrat in first.  
  
Phibs: .!! Am not a brat!! *Sulks and whines and pouts as he get dragged* Oh the injustice of it all..  
  
DFA: n_n;; Anyhow! I've got a.. new pic or two! *Waves a pic of Dolphin* ^0^ E-mail addy in review if you want it! (Ano Priya-chan, was the chapter of your taste now? *Grin* As I've said before, this is a role play I did.. so it's actually all written up.. more or less ^-^ so I can't CHANGE things.. . role play just managed to happen like this *Pose* No need for your e-mail addy! I know you want pic!) 


	8. The love tunnel

A curse for the better? Or for the worse. By: Dark fire angel  
  
DFA: *Smiles* Yay!! I saw a lion today O.o in the zoo.. . had to spend 8 hours with the lion . it was lots of fun *Cheers* I got to see the lion and the lioness cuddle!! It was so very cute ^-^ I wish I could see it again *Was only 1cm away from the lions too* And the lion purred when the lioness rubbed against him o.o  
  
Xel: So what? Lions are only big cats *Raises an eyebrow* Big deal..  
  
DFA: *Blinks* True.. *Snaps fingers and turns Xel into a purple lion* n_n Kawaii neko-chan!! *Claps her hands*  
  
Xel: O_o *Blinks are looks around* .. *Blink blink blink*  
  
Fi: *Comes up, sees the lion* Awww!! Kawaii!! *Glomps Xel* Kawaii lion! Where did you get it from?! *Scratches Xel behind his ears*  
  
DFA: n.n Sore wa himitsu desu.. *Smirks when she hears Xel purr* HA!! Neko- chan is purring. *Self-satisfied grin* Told ya.  
  
Xel: *Twitches, doesn't stop purring, raises a sign* [I'm most certainly NOT purring .]  
  
Fi: *Doesn't notice all this, is still scratching Xel behind his ears and on his stomach* By the way, where's the namagomi? *Looks around, doesn't stop rubbing Xel's stomach*  
  
DFA: *Hears Xel intensify the purr* Ah no? Then what's that noise you're making? Oh, and Fi? You don't wanna know where he is *Watches Xel raises another sign*  
  
Xel: [This is not a purr .!! It's a friendly growl . .] *Sweatdrops at Fi*  
  
Fi: Oh.. ok ^-^ *Is having fun watching the lion's hind foot kick when she rubs his stomach*  
  
DFA: *Scoots away, leaves them be and sighs* Ok.. I suppose I'll have to say the disclaimer -_- No, I don't own them. No, I'd make them . I just put them in this fanfic o.o *Blinks* Which is half mine half Rei-san's!! *Runs off*  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
There was a huge silence in which everyone just blinked at the child looking mazoku, "What?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "You gotta make your own fun, ne? And besides, that's my offer, take it or leave it," he held his hand for Zelas to take, "So, do we have a deal, wolfie?" he watched with pleasure as she twitched very slightly.  
  
"Yes Phibrizzo, it's a deal," she took his hand and gave it a shake, muttering, "Hellrunt.." under her breath, and noting that the hellmaster's grip on her hand tightened.  
  
Phibby looked up at her with a big, sweet smile, "Great! And oh, by the way." his eyes gleamed at this point, "I heard what you called me. wolfie."  
  
"Hellbrat," was Zelas response as she took her hand back and humphed.  
  
This was something Dolphin didn't like at all, "Dolphin says NO picking on Phibby-kun is allowed!!" she unglomped him and posed, a little swirly on her finger, "If Phibby's mad he won't come with Dolphin to do.. erm.." she blinked and stopped posing at this moment, "He won't come with Dolphin to.. To.." she frowned as she searched for the words she was trying to find, "Oh!! He won't come with Dolphin to do Dolphiny stuff ^0^!!"  
  
Beastmaster sighed and waved a hand, trying to completely ignore the blue haired girl "Which theme park, Phibs?" her gaze narrowed when he shrugged in a I-dun-care-you-choose way, "You're supposed to choose!!" she growled, but again he shrugged, "Oh, what the hell! DYNAST!!!"  
  
The ice lord mazoku startled slightly, "What did I do now?!" he demanded as he frowned, "I'm not doing anything!! At least not yet.. why do you have to shout at me for?!"  
  
"Dynast.." growled the Beastmaster, ignoring his outburst, "You shall choose which theme park we're going to," she gave him the or-else look, making him actually gulp, "You can choose from Inverse Land or Astral studios, go on! Choose!!"  
  
"Erm.." dynast looked around nervously, "I think.. I'll choose the Inverse- whatever one ^.^" he said as he backed off a bit, just in case he had chosen incorrectly, however, the silver haired lady merely rolled her eyes in reply.  
  
Filia decided she'd talk by now, "Ano.. do we have to go too?" she motioned to Xelloss and herself as she blinked, "Or do we stay here?"  
  
Everyone turned towards Phibby, making him grin childishly, "Of course you can come! The more the merrier!" for some reason, even though he was smiling from ear to ear innocently, everyone decided that this was going to be one VERY long day indeed, "Hey. why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked as he put on puppy dog eyes, "It's not as if I've got something up my sleeve.." she made a whine-like noises, catching Dolphin's attention immediately.  
  
"Dolphin says no one can pick on Phibby!!" she turned towards Dynast and Zelas and wagged a finger at them as if they were naughty children, "Or else Dolphin will. erm.." she stopped and tapped her chin thoughtfully, trying to think up a threat, "Oh!! Or else Dolphin will invite you to dinner ^-^" she did a little dance around everyone, "The clock says hallo!"  
  
Xellos looked half happy, half creeped out, "Oh how nice, Fi-chan.. we get to go to a theme park," he sweatdroped as he tried to appear as the only sane being in the room, that is, till Zelas turned towards him.  
  
"Xelly? YOU'RE coming with us, it's an order," she then turned towards the golden dragon, "It's nearing night, my dear, would you rather stay here?" she asked as she smiled at her.  
  
The blond frowned as she thought about it, but then shook her head no, "I think I'll come along too," she said as she shrugged, ". I don't particularly wanna stay here all alone . Even though I'm very creeped out, I'll come along -.-;; what would I do if I were to stay here anyways?" she reached towards Xel and rearranged the flower she had given him earlier a bit better. This caused Dynast to smirk.  
  
"Say, nice flower Xelloss," he watched the beats priest raise an eyebrow in response, "Flowers look lovely on you," he continued to mock him, but it didn't elicit the response he wanted from him, instead the purple haired priest opened one eye as his own smile grew.  
  
"Yare, yare.. what's the matter, Dynie.. you don't have a girl to give you flowers?" he tsked and wagged a finger at him, "That is no excuse to be jealous, are you aware of it?" his grin grew even more when he saw Dynast twitch slightly.  
  
"Well at least it not a DRAGON girl what I have ." he replied.  
  
Filia raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? Well I'm a very HAPPY dragon girl," she said in a low voice as she glared, "And I can get happier!"  
  
The silver haired lady let out a sigh, "Dynast, dear? If I didn't know you better I'd say you're jealous. -.-" she mouthed as she shook her head in mock sorrow, making him blink and sweatdrop.  
  
"I was only trying to." his sweatdrop grew a bit at this point, "You know what? Forget it . you guys have NO sense of humour whatsoever," he blinked when the Beastmaster pulled out her frying pan, waving it over her head menacingly, "Ermmm.. ok, ok, I'll shut up now," he let out a sigh of relief when she hid it again.  
  
"CAN WE GO NOW?!?!?!" suddenly came the Hellmaster's voice at full volume, "NOOOOOOW!!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Dolphin was dancing, "Yay! Yay!! We're family!!" she giggled, "Cha, cha, cha! Family! Cha, cha, cha!!" she was certainly having a great time, mind you (DFA: O.o I wanna do that . I wanna dance around like that . I think I'll try it someday)  
  
  
  
Everyone was so occupied watching all this that they didn't notice Zelas smirking dangerously, "I think it's time that we go to the theme park," she announced, teleporting everyone but Dynast along with her, "Last one to get there pays for EVERYTHING!!" she called right before she completely disappeared.  
  
The black haired mazoku practically facefaulted, "Hey!!" he shouted as he phased after them, reappearing at the entrance of the theme park, glaring at Zelas, "That was low even for you, Zelas .!! Why do I have to pay for all of that?!" he pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Phibby looked around and gave a squeal, "Ooooh!! FUN!!!" he bounced up and down, grabbing Dolphin and dragging her away into the park, "Yay!!" Dolphin grinned back at the rest as she waved at them, not seeming to mind being dragged away. Both of them disappeared after a huge cloud of dust.  
  
Filia looked after them and sweatdroped, "I don't know why I have the feeling I'm not going to survive this," she said as she let out a sigh, "So, what do we do? Go in pairs?" she asked, blinking slightly.  
  
"I suppose.." said Dynast as he shrugged, "So, what pairs?" he turned and looked at Xel, Fi and Zelas, then back at Xel, Fi and Zelas, "Oh L-sama -.- ;;;" he muttered as he sweatdroped, "Why me?"  
  
Zelas raised an eyebrow in a 'I dun care' way, and Xelloss grinned, taking this as his queue, he pushed Filia away, "As both of you seem to not mind..I know what pairs n_n! Filia and me, Zelas-sama and you!!" he began to run off, not daring to look back.  
  
"Ok, sounds fin- HEY!! Wait a moment!!!" Dynast called after them, "I was about to say me and Xelloss and Zelas and Fifi!! Get back here!!" Zelas could help but snicker at the pairs the black haired mazoku had just suggested. Filia's voice was heard from far away.  
  
"I'm no DOG!! Dun call me Fifi!!!" she screamed, making Dynast sweatdrop and give Zelas a I-think-she-kinda-heard-me look. Filia's voice was followed by Xelloss' own voice.  
  
"She's no DOG!! Dun call her Fifi!!!" now it was Zelas' turn to sweatdrop and give Dynast the I-think-he-heard-you-too look.  
  
The black haired mazoku looked thoughtful as he tapped his chin, "Hmmm.. I think we should try a little experiment, Zelas-chan," he grinned wickedly as he lifted his hands towards his mouth, imitating a loudspeaker, "Xellie and Fifi, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" he shouted at the top of his voice, being rewarded when he heard both their combined voices shout back an 'I HEARD THAT!!'. He smirked to himself, "Thought so ^-^"  
  
However, what neither Zelas nor Dynast had thought they'd hear was Xelloss' telepathic voice in their heads ~Zelas-sama?~ he said, ~I don't doubt you're gonna read me love poems for this but.. Zelas and Dynast, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!~ they heard a mental sigh, ~Gee, now that felt good.~ right after, he broke the telepathic link.  
  
The black haired mazoku twitched compulsively, his aura flying around him as the Beastmaster growled low in her throat, "Me?? With the likes of YOU???" she exclaimed as her own aura flamed around her, "Not in a lifetime!! Nor any other time!!!" she glared at Dynast with murder in her eyes.  
  
".." was the ice mazoku lord's lack of response. He then sighed and shook his head, "It's not going to do us any good staying her, Zelas," rolled his eyes at this point, "Let's just get this over with u.u;;" he then grabbed the fuming silver haired lady and dragged her into the park, "Say, think you can keep up, little mutt?"  
  
"With an old man like you? Yes," she answered back as she pulled herself out of his grasp to stand up and walk along side him.  
  
"Zelas, as I recall you're as old as I am," Dynast said as he glared at her, making a little 'humph' like noise in protest to her statement.  
  
The Beastmaster raised an eyebrow, "Well.. almost," at this point she crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly, "Anyhow, you LOOK older than I do, so there." She raised her nose into the air and made the same 'humph' like noise as he had seconds earlier.  
  
"Yeah, we-" the black haired mazoku cut himself off as a certain attraction caught his eye, "Ooooh.." he smirked as he looked over at Zelas, "This is going to hurt me as much as you but." he grabbed her by her clothes and began dragging her towards the tunnel of love, "I think I'll be just FINE watching you twitch like hell, Zelas-CHAN," he snickered under his breath when her eyes went wild.  
  
"Dynast!! NO WAY!!" she dug her heels into the ground, trying in vain to stop herself from being dragged, failing miserably, "Nooooo!! No, no, no!! This is WAY too dirty and low!!" she was by now almost wailing.  
  
Dynast on the other hand was having a great time trying to dragged her along, "Tsk, tsk Zelas-chan, if I have to pay for all the attraction, then YOU'RE going to pay too," he smirked at his own comment, "Even if it means you'll have to pay in another way.." he laughed as he managed to get her to go into the ride.  
  
As all this was going on, Filia and Xelloss popped their heads out of a nearby bush, both grinning the close eyed, trickster grin (DFA: Ooooh no.. that can NOT be a good sign . . *Hides under her blanket, just in case*) And both wearing what looked like camouflage clothes. The blond giggled as she pointed towards Zelas and Dynast, "Ne, I think we should follow them.. just in case they get hurt, don't you think so?"  
  
The purple haired priest opened one of his eyes, making his smile a bit more sinister, "Oh yes.. for once I agree completely, Ryuu-chan," he watched her blink and elbow him in the stomach slightly whilst blushing.  
  
"Don't call me Ryuu-chan -.-;;" she said as she hopped out of the bush alongside him and made their way towards the tunnel too.  
  
Destiny made Phibby and Dolphin walk past as Zelas and Dynast were entering the tunnel too. They looked up from their cotton candy and blinked. The first one to talk was Dolphin, "Lookies, Phibby-kun O.o Dynie and Zelas- chan are going to get married!" she said as she grabbed the child looking mazoku and gave him a hoist so he could see, "Fishies say that coffee smells funny.."  
  
The Hellmaster blinked and rubbed his eyes, as if trying to figure out if he was dreaming, "Oi! Can I be the best man?" he asked, and he again blinked when he could hear Zelas' hysterical shouts from within the tunnel.  
  
The blue haired girl squealed and bounced, clapping her hands after letting Phibs down, "Fishies say we should go ask them!!" she then grabbed the startled Hellmaster by one arm and ran straight for the tunnel  
  
"ECK!!! No Dolphin! Wait!!!" cried the child mazoku as he clawed the ground, trying to stop Dolphin from entering the tunnel, "That's the tunnel of LOVE!" he yelled, still desperately trying to find some place to anchor his hands in.  
  
This got Dolphin to stop and look at him, "If Phibby-kun's scared all he has to do is.." she looked around and lowered voice to just barely above a whisper, "All he has to do is kill someone or shout Fishie very, VERY loud!! ^0^" she suddenly raised her voice to a shout, and proceeded to drag Phibby into the tunnel, despite his protests, "And we can pretend it's just for pretends!!"  
  
Xellos and Fi appeared behind the scenery of the tunnel, closely followed by Phibby and Dolphin. They blinked at each other and nodded as if saying 'So you guys were curious too, huh? Oh well.. you can't blame us, really.' Then they turned and watched the boat that carried a funning Zelas and a very quiet Dynast, both seated as far as they could from each other.  
  
The Hellmaster fidgeted, "I don't like this place.. it's scary!" he wailed as he pulled on Dolphin, "What is a something tries to eat me?!" a shudder ran down his back as he looked around himself nervously.  
  
"Phibby-kun shouldn't worry," said Dolphin as she patted his head, "There's lotsa water here, so.. the fishies can talk!" she smiled, causing Filia to sweatdrop heavily.  
  
"Isn't this place bad for mazoku?" she asked in a low voice, "I thought that mazoku couldn't handle positive emotions," she blinked and watched Xelloss raise an eyebrow at her, "Anyhow, it's WAY too dark here.. shouldn't we do something about it? It's beginning to become difficult to see those two," she said, nodding to herself.  
  
The child looking mazoku looked around himself and nodded back, "Yes!! We should do something!!" he said as he summoned a ball of fire, illuminating the whole place, "^-^ Much better!"  
  
Xelloss sweatdroped, "Not much better if we're trying to spy on them without being caught, Phibrizzo-sama." but it was too late, the ball of fire caught Dynast's and Zelas' attention, making them both nearly facefault in their boat, "Erm.. I think they saw us," said the purple haired mazoku as he rubbed the back of his head, "My, my.. we should learn to be better spies!"  
  
"DYNAST!!!" yelled the Beastmaster as she turned towards him, "This is all your fault!!" she motioned to their surrounding, eyes going wide when she saw very lovey dovey things all around, now that the tunnel was light, "ECK!!" she shrieked as she glomped the black haired mazoku.  
  
"Zelas.." she began to push her away as a sweatdrop ran down the back of his head, "Space now!" he flailed his arms, "Gimme space!"  
  
The golden dragon smirked as she saw this, giving her an idea, "Ooooh!! Lookie everyone! A cute lil heart shaped thing!" she pointed at the ceiling.  
  
"Where?!" asked Phibby as he began practically flaming everything, "O.o Tell me where it is!! It needs to die! Heart shaped thingyes are evil! Evil I tell you!!"  
  
Meanwhile the Beastmaster unglomped herself from Dynast and chuckled, "That's the way to do it, Phibs!! At them!!" she stood on the boat, nearly tipping it over, fire balling things around herself too, whilst Dolphin said something about the fishies wanting coffee and Dynast sat there with one eyebrow raised in a 'I dun know these weird, insane people' way.  
  
The purple haired priest sweatdroped and looked at Filia, "Why did you have to go and say that? You KNEW they were going to do something like this!"  
  
Filia shrugged back at him, "Well, they were acting all weird and stuff," she winked at him, "At least now they're acting normal, ne?" she received a shocked look from him before he shook his head in mock sorrow.  
  
"Burn to HELL!!" shouted the Hellmaster as he laughed insanely, enjoying the game they were now playing very, VERY much.  
  
His comment made Zelas stop, "Say, if they burn to hell won't they end up in your living room or something?" she asked as she blinked, then shrugged and continued fire balling things, "Burn to erm.. Ashes!! ^-^" she laughed too, then eyed the ice mazoku lord, who was still sitting and not participating in any way, "Dynast, dear, for a mazoku you don't appreciate destruction much," she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I like to have my destruction in a more structured way . Random destruction is not much fun," said Dynast as he crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly, "Besides, I want to go somewhere else -.-"  
  
Dolphin nodded as she dances around Phibby, "Phibby-kun? Can Dolphin go back to Zelas' place now?" she asked as she offered him a fish which she had gotten from somewhere (DFA: Really, dun ask me o.o it just seems she can get fishies from everywhere!) She put it in his arms and sang, "Fishies say we have to go back now! Fishies wanna go now!"  
  
"Aww.. But I wanna go to the haunted house!" said the Hellmaster as he stopped burning things in order to grab the fish that was handed to him, "Either we go to the haunted house or I dun tell Zelas about those marbles!! ."  
  
Zelas glared at the child looking mazoku and then at Dynast, "Is the Haunted house all right with you, Dynast-KUN?" she hissed, only to receive a chirpy 'Yup!' from the ice mazoku lord, who teleported out of the tunnel of love instantly, "HEY!! You're supposed to wait!!" she growled as she teleported everyone else out of the tunnel too, reappearing a few meters from the haunted house ride.  
  
Filia blinked and looked at the new ride, "Ok, so this is the next place that's going to be reduced to ashes, ne? -.- Well anyways, I think that the ride is in pairs, what pairs this time?" she sweatdroped as she watched the dust cloud that Phibby left after carrying Dolphin way.  
  
"Bye, bye!! Dolphin will sit with Phibby-kun so she can do fishie stuff to the ride!!" she waved back at them, giggling and thinking something about French fires and fishies and how they could dance if put in a.. never mind..   
  
Xelloss whistled, "Oh yes.. I wonder who you'll go with, Filia," he said as he was already pushing her into the ride, deciding he was more likely to survive if he went with the dragon and not with his master or the ice mazoku lord. Which was quite ironic, mind you.  
  
Dynast groaned, "Oh no! Not again!" he glared at Zelas, "I'm stuck with you again!!" he said as he waved his arms in the air, "I can not believe my luck! Stupid wolf," he then began walking towards the ride, leering at nearby people, who preferred to inch away from him.  
  
What do you mean you're stuck with me?! I'M stuck with YOU!!" yelled Zelas as she floated after him, "Unless.." she suddenly smirked and gave Dynast a push, "Dynast-kun! I'll race you!!" she said as she ran for the ride, leaving the black haired mazoku to sweatdrop and murmur something like 'Why me?'  
  
DFA: And another chappy finished! *Dances then holds up a lion* Lookie another lion!! *Glomps it and runs off*  
  
Lion: *Raises a sign* [Oh God.. someone have mercy n.n help me!!] 


	9. The haunted house ride! Why am I still a...

A curse for the better? Or for the worse. By: Dark fire angel  
  
Val: *Comes in wearing a swim suit and carrying a towel, grins happily* Ha! ^-^ Peace and quiet at last.. *Puts the towel on the floor and lies down, trying to sun bath*  
  
Xel: *Stares at him from a tree, then teleports down to him* Val? Maybe it's just me being overly curious but.. how do you intend to sun bath when it's the middle of the night in the middle of a forest? n.n;;  
  
Val: *Blinks from under the sunglasses* .. *Sweatdrops* Erm.. that would explain why I couldn't get a tan *Sigh* . Damn it all!! *Glares, picking up the towel and storming off* No wonder DFA said I could take the rest of the day off to tan myself! She KNEW I couldn't! Wait till I get her!! *Can still be heard from distance*  
  
Xel: *Sweatdrops slightly* I don't know whom is worse, Angel-san or Val- kun.. *Rolls eyes (Dun ask me how)* I suppose it's my turn to say the disclaimer then . *Coughs* Angel-san does not own the Slayers!! *Cheers, waving a flag that says 'thanks the golden lord she dun', then coughs again* This story is half hers, half Rei-san's n_n *Shrugs and teleports away*  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (I love haunted house rides ^-^ What about mina-san?)  
  
After watching Zelas run into the haunted house, Dynast smiled, "Well.. if she runs, then I'll just teleport over!" he did so, and appeared in the cart just as the Beastmaster was jumping in, "I win, Zelas-CHAN!" beamed the black haired mazoku, "Now who said something about me being old? I still won!"  
  
"You're out of shape, dynast -.-" was Zelas' reply as she sat beside him, "Can't even race against me normally," she looked at him and he only grinned as if saying 'I still WON, now didn't I?'. The Beastmaster let out a sigh of despair, "You're impossible," she mumbled as she watched Dolphin and Phibby jump into the cart behind them.  
  
The Hellmaster seemed to be enjoying himself quite a bit, "Flame of living, flame of death!" he giggled as he clapped his hands. Dolphin nodded at him as he said this.  
  
"Yes, the fishies say that this will be a chaotic ride!!" she gave him a close eyed smile, "And when the ride is finished Dolphin wants to go glomp the big fish!"  
  
Filia sweatdroped as she sat next to Xel in the cart that was situated in front of Beastmaster's one, "Did I mention I'm kinda scared of ghosts?" she said as she rubbed the back of her head nervously, "I don't think I'm going to like this ride much, now am I?"  
  
"Aww.. come on, Fi-chan! It's only a little good mazoku fun!" chirped the purple haired priest as he patted her on the back, making her sweatdrop a bit, "Plus, you can always close your eyes if things get worse than normal." He finished as he smiled. No longer had he said this when a puff of smoke suddenly surrounded the young dragon maiden, the moment it disappeared it left behind one VERY unamused drakitty, "I guess you're not cured!! n.n Oh well.. that only means more fun is up ahead!"  
  
The silver haired lady twitched from her seat, "Why do I have to sit by Dynast?" She growled, "Why can't I sit with Dolphin? Or Phibs for that matter!! Anyone BUT Santa!!" she switched from her let's-glare-at-space plan to her let's-glare-at-Dynast plan.  
  
The ice mazoku lord humphed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Stupid wolf.. why does she have to talk as if I were not present?" he grumbled as he tried to concentrate his attention on anything that wasn't his companion's glare and voice, "I'm so misunderstood.."  
  
"Hey!" yelled Phibby as he stood up on his cart, "Why is this thing NOT moving?!" he demanded, bouncing up and down as he looked at the blue haired girl beside him "I want it to move NOW!!"  
  
Dolphin tilted her head to one side, "Fishies must not be ready.." she suddenly smiled wide, "That's it! Dolphin says fishies must be ready for the ride to mooooove!! ^0^ If not, the rise won't mooooove!!!"  
  
"I can fix that," said Beastmaster as she waved her hand, making the ride start and zoom forward, "Oh, and Dynast-KUN?" she hissed at her companion, "Do keep your wide trap SHUT!!"  
  
The ride continued forward and suddenly a white, transparent ghost appeared before them all. The reactions were somewhat different.. the mazoku either pouted about their seat locations, or cheered as the ghost swept past. At the same time, a certain drakitty paled, fell back on the floor on her cart and fainted.  
  
"Isn't this fun, Fi-chan?" asked Xelloss whom was looking around, trying to find something which would amuse them more than a ridiculous ghost, "Filia?" he opened his eyes and blinked when she didn't answer, "Where..?" he sweatdroped as he located the swirly eyed drakitty on the floor and picked her up, "Aww.. come on, wake up? n.n" poke, poke..went the mazoku. Poke, poke..  
  
Zelas still wasn't having fun; she huffed and scowled at the skeletons they passed. This made Dynast smirk, "What? The wolf can't take it? Is it too much for her?" he mocked her, only to earn one very unamused glare from her, "Fine.. fine . spoilsports, I'll shut up," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Meanwhile Phibby was standing on his seat, smiling for all he was worth, "I can make better ghosts than these ones! I betcha I can!! Wanna see me try?" he asked Dolphin.  
  
"Dolphin thinks that ghosts are Kawaii," she smiled, "But fishies are still better!!" she stopped and looked thoughtful, "Where do all the fishies go when they go swirly eyed after staying too much time after water?" at this moment a sea serpent-like thing roared in front of them, making the blue haired girl jump, " O.o What is it doing here?! Serpent-chan is supposed to stay home and do the chores!" she glared at the robot as they passed it, "Dolphin thinks that fishies live inside Serpent-chan after they go swirly eyed.." and the weird conversation continued on while the Hellmaster sweatdrop, trying to think HOW this topic had come up from talking about ghosts.  
  
Filia took this moment to answer the purple haired priest's pokes. She opened her eyes slightly and moaned, "Huh? What's going.." she paled as another ghost suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "ON?!" ECK!!!!" she screamed, then glared at the apparition, "Oh.. it's going to PAY alright!!" she began glowing and in seconds there was one big..erm.. . Golden dragon with cat ears, tail and paws roaring and flaming at scenery of the haunted house.  
  
"Fi-chan?" asked Xelloss meekly as he ducked a flame, "I don't," he ducked again, "Think," And yet again, "That's a good idea!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!" came the angry dragon's voice as she stomped on, "The ghosts will die! Die, die, DIE!!!"  
  
Hellmaster blinked as he jumped out of his cart and sidestepped a piece of falling ceiling, "I didn't know ghosts could die," he said as he tilted his head and watched the Ryu do the destroying he had planned for later, "Oh well," he let out a sigh, "You can't have everything." He looked at Dolphin, whom was now hovering and throwing little balls of water, making the flame fizzle, not paying much attention to anyone else and chanting 'Long live the water flames!'. The kid-looking mazoku shrugged and teleported onto Filia's head, shortly followed by Dolphin, "Horsey ^-^" they both said.  
  
"Fifi-dog," called Dynast from his place, still in his cart, "Can't you see she's a .."  
  
"It's Filia, or do you have a memory problem, Dynast," asked the purple haired mazoku calmly, then he let out a sigh, "Zelas-sama.. if you please?"  
  
Beastmaster perked up instantly, "Anything for my Xellie!" she took out her pan of death and bashed her companion over his head, "You know? I suddenly feel a whole lot better," she said as she smiled innocently, earning a glare from her victim, whom was rubbing his sore head, "Oh yes.. a LOT better."  
  
Meanwhile the dragon's eyes began to close, "Die.. die.. Die.." she said almost in a whispered as she stepped lightly on the floor. Both Phibby and Dolphin noticed this.  
  
"It's.. stopping," said the Hellmaster as he blinked, "More fire, come one," he poked the dragon's kitty ears and tilted his head to one side.  
  
"Yes it is," nodded the blue haired girl, "Quick, do you have a coin, Phibby-kun?" as she was saying this, Filia returned to her kitty state, completely asleep on the floor, having left the haunted house ride in ruins, "Aww.. T-T We came too late," Sobbed Dolphin, "The ryu-ride stopped.."  
  
Dynast smirked all of the sudden when he saw the drakitty fall asleep on the floor, "Oh perfect.." he teleported to her and picked her up, "I think I'll have some fun with the cat," he chirped happily as he vanished from sight with the sleeping Filia in his arms.  
  
Xel's eyes snapped open, "HEY! I'm the one that's supposed to mock her!!" he yelled after him, "Bring my Fi-chan back!! You can get your own!!"  
  
"Aww.." Came Dolphin's and Phibby's voice together, "He took the kitty T-T" they looked at each other then looked at Zelas, "We want the kitty!!"  
  
"Yes Hellbra- I mean Phibby.. we'll get Filia," said the beastmaster calmly as she made a glass of wine appear and sipped form it, "Don't worry Xelly, will get your pet back."  
  
Phibrizzo twitched, "Dolphin.. she called me brat." He whined.  
  
Dolphin took in a deep breath, puffing up as she turned to Zelas, "ZELAS- SAMA! LEAVE PHIBBY ALONE!" she yelled at the top of her voice, getting a big demon head and making the silver haired lady drop her wine glass and blink.  
  
As this was happening a scream (Or rather a rather familiar annoyed roar) was heard in the distance. The purple haired priest twitched at this, "We're just wasting time," he growled as he teleported away, eyes open and probably as annoyed as the one who had roared a few seconds before.  
  
The blue haired girl watched Zelas regain her composure and teleport away after her priest, murmuring something about there being more than one insane dark lord around here. Dolphin's lip trembled as she turned to the Hellmaster, "Phibby-kun.. Too many people are GONE!!" she wailed, "Dolphin wants fun! And everyone left her and Phibby-kun alone!!"  
  
"Well.." Phibby was now tapping his lip with one finger, a rather thoughtful expression on his face, "We could always go back to WPI and have fun without them! As they abandoned us they won't mind us playing there!" he smiled VERY innocently as Dolphin perked up immediately.  
  
"Oh yes!! Fishies say that is a good idea!" and this said, she grabbed the Hellmaster up and teleported away to WPI.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (Also in WPI . one very angry ryu-neko and one very amused dark lord)  
  
Beastmaster and her priest teleport into the same room at the same time, and the scene they saw made them facefault simultaneously. There stood Dynast wearing heavy armour holding a drakitty dressed up in a cute pink dress and with a big red bow on its neck.  
  
"This is not funny.." growled Filia as she attempted to scratch Dynast yet again, "Let go of me!!" she hissed, ears flat against her head and tail swishing from side to side, "NOW!! I'm not a doll!! Or I'll bite you!!" and indeed she tried, but only managed to hurt her mouth, as the ice mazoku lord was wearing metal gloves and armour.  
  
Zelas picked herself from the ground and twitched, "DYNAST! You dirty rat! What, in the name of L-sama do you think you're doing?!" She then advanced towards him with her pan of death as her priest also managed to pick himself off from the floor. Dynast, upon seeing a very frustrated Beastmaster approach him with a certain kitchen utensil, sweatdroped and let the ryu-neko he was holding fall to the floor, "I'm.. erm.." he sweatdroped more and looked around, locating the door to a side and zooming for it, "Out of here, my dear!" came his voice from down the hallway, however, he was closely followed by Zelas, still waving her pan.  
  
"Fi-chan?" he asked as tried to restrain himself from laughing, "Are you.." and he failed miserably, for within seconds he couldn't hold it anymore. He began laughing at full volume, "Oh Filia! I wish you could see yourself!!" he managed in between roars of laughter, making the drakitty scowl in a who- asked-you-anyhow way. Xelloss wiped a tear from one of his eyes and helped her out of the dress, "No, but really, Fi-chan.. you're just not you when you're wearing a dress like that n.n;"  
  
A sweatdrop ran down the back of drakitty's head, "Oh, yeah, well thank you for saying that.. and by the way, don't you DARE imply that I'm a tom boy .!!"  
  
They both heard Zelas scream from somewhere else and they blinked, wondering what was going on. Xellos smiled, "And the party continues!" he chirped as he grabbed Filia up and teleported away to the origin of the scream, which happened to be.. the throne room . Both Fi and Xel sweatdroped at their surroundings.  
  
Dynast stood to one side, snickering as he watched Zelas look around the once beautifully arranged throne room. She twitched and a vein popped on her head, "Where.. WHERE ARE THOSE TWO?!?!" she shrieked just as Phibby ran into the room, waving a bottle of wine and followed by a few yapping and slightly drunk wolves, "PHIBRIZZO!!!!"  
  
"Huh?" the Hellmaster skidded to a halt and blinked, then turned to Zelas, "Yes? ^-^" he asked as he hid the bottle behind his back and smiled innocently, angel halo over his head, "Zelas-sama is mad? Awww.. sorry!" he said insincerely.  
  
The black haired mazoku continued to snicker under his breath, "So this," he motioned to the sabotaged throne room, "Was Phib's courtesy?" he asked.  
  
"Dolphin helped too!!" said Dolphin as she popped in too, "Rubber ducky you're the best!" she held up a rather weird looking squid and glomped it, "And the rubber ducky helped too," she nodded and held up the squid for everyone to see.  
  
Dynast winked an eye at Dolphin, "That's great Dolphin!"  
  
This of course, made the blue haired girl's eyes shine, "Really?" she asked, but didn't wait for a response and launched herself at Dynast, glomping him AND the squid at the same time, "Yay! Rubber ducky thinks Dolphin did a good job too!!"  
  
"Erm.. Dolphin? Wouldn't you like to go and.." the ice mazoku lord stopped his sentence dead as he saw Zelas loom over him, tapping her pan on her hand, "WHAT?? It wasn't me this time!!" he yelped as he struggled to run away, while Dolphin who was still glomped, giggled, "I didn't do it!! I didn't DO it!!"  
  
Phibrizzo smiled and opened one of his eyes, "While you're all occupied.. I think I'll go check out the bedrooms," and with this, he phased off, leaving the bottle of wine to crash on the floor, allowing the few wolves which had followed him to drink finally.  
  
His sentence caught Beastmaster's attention immediately, "No wait!! Phibrizzo! Get yourself BACK here! You still have to tell me whose these orbs are!!" she phased away, then suddenly popped back in, looming over the wolves and growling at them, "And you.. we'll talk later," she narrowed her gaze at them, "What have I told you about following lil hellmasters with wine bottles around?" she tsked and phased out again.  
  
The poor wolves looked at each other and sweatdroped, exiting and carrying the bottle with them. just in case they wanted a bit more later.  
  
Dynast let out a sigh and waved a hand, "Dolphin off," he said firmly, "Go help Phibs," he watched the blue haired girl nod a couple of times before she ran off with her squid. He then turned to Xel and Fi, who had remain in one corner, sweatdroping all the while, "Ne, Xelloss.. the lizard must be tired, it IS night.. if I were you I'd let her rest," she smirked at this point, "Otherwise she won't be such a good pet, no will she?" he laughed as he saw both his targets glare and twitch, I'll go do likewise," and with that he too disappeared out of sight.  
  
"That did NOT have a hidden meaning, now did it?" growled Fi, still in the purple haired priest's arms, "Because if it did.. The next time I see him, I'll scratch that smile out of his face!"  
  
Xelloss closed his eyes again, It's not worth it, come on, lets go get you to bed, I'm sure you're tired," he said as he took her to said room. Once they reached it, he sat the drakitty, smiled at her and headed towards the door to leave again, "Good night Filia."  
  
Filia blinked and let out a low miau, making him turn around and look at her again, tilting his head to one side. She let out another miau and he let out a sigh as he headed back to the bed and sat down on it. She smiled up at him now, "Can you change shape, Xelloss?"  
  
"Yes.." he replied as he raised an eyebrow, "Why?"  
  
"Please change shape?" came her voice as she purred, closing her eyes and smiling up at him. He raised both eyebrows this time, but shrugged and began glowing, transforming into a purple colored wolf, "Now come here?" she asked sweetly. He again looked confused, but did so anyhow, becoming more shocked when she curled up under his chin and rubbed the top of her head on his fur, "Now I've marked you, and you're mine," she purred as she yawned and closed her eyes, preparing to fall asleep.  
  
The purple wolf blinked once more and chuckled slightly, "Ie, that can not be," he whispered, but was sure she could not hear him, for she was snoring slightly by now, curled up still in the same position, "I can not be yours, for you are already anyhow mine.." He let his head lay on the bed and curled his tail around himself as he closed his eyes, falling asleep too.  
  
DFA: Well.. This seems like a good place to leave it at ^^;; Sorry it took so long, but University and homework and everything.. .o Gah! So VERY sorry *Bows* It won't happen again! I'll do it faster next time *Sweatdrops and sneaks off* 


	10. Bunnies, stars, rainbows, a wolf and a c...

A curse for the better? Or for the worse. By: Dark fire angel  
  
DFA: I've decided I'll be a very good lil girl and I'll update this fic *Innocent smile* Christmas is around the corner, and I know EXACTLY what I want!!  
  
Xel: *Peeks from behind DFA* Oh? And I know exactly what it is. I think. *Cheerful smile*  
  
DFA: o.o I've not told anyone! So how in the world could you know? *Blink blink*  
  
Xel: I still know what it is!! *Grins as a question mark appears over DFA's head* I say it's.. a.. secret!! *Phases away before DFA recovers from shook*  
  
DFA: .!! *Twitch* He didn't SAY that, did he? He said THE phrase! He's not allowed to say it! He can't! He shouldn't! *Rants till Val walks up, rolling his eyes*  
  
Val: You really should have seen it coming, DFA-san ; *Sighs and pushes her away, then turns back slightly* By the way, in case you're wondering, no, she dun own us ; And the story is half hers, half Rei-san's.. *Disappears with DFA*  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (We left Fi and Xel sleeping ; And Zelas running after Phibs. let's continue with the Beastmaster then!)  
  
The Hellmaster ran around, still throwing bottles of wine all over and enjoying watching Zelas scream each time he did so and dive for them, "Weee!! Catch me Zelas ^-^ Betcha you can't! This is fun! Wine, wine, where did you all go? All around the floor!!"  
  
"My WINE!! Stop, stop, stop! Phibrizzo!! Stop right this instant, you little brat!" still holding the bottle she raised a hand and began changing the astral plane in an attempt to catch the run away mazoku. Her desperation grew when the Hellmaster stuck out his tongue at her after jumping over the holes and traps she made appear.  
  
"Nope! Sorry wolfie, but that trick will not work again!" This said he prepared himself for a wine-party.  
  
The silver haired lady stomped her foot, then summoned her wolves to block Phib's way, "Phibrizzo! I'll get mom to revive Gaav if you don't stop!" as she chased him around she began fixing the bits of her home the Hellmaster had wrecked.  
  
Her last comment made the child-like mazoku stop dead in his tracks, eyes going impossibly wide, "But. but. his hair SUCKS!! .o You can't make mum revive him!! That wouldn't be fair!" he again stopped and wondered briefly why in the nine hells he had chosen the word 'fair', he then shrugged it off and looked up at the fuming beastmaster with Kawaii puppy dog eyes.  
  
"So does his coat, mind you." she whispered, mostly to herself, then turned sharply to the innocent looking mazoku in front of her, "So, do we have a deal? Stop wrecking WPI and tell me whose those orb are so I won't tell mom to revive Gaav?" she then lowered her voice to a mutter, "And his stupid trench coat."  
  
Phibs gave a sulk and crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance, "Oh fine -.-; but no more freebies." he stood on his toes in order to whisper 3 certain names in Zelas ears, "Sherra, Dynast and Zelas." he whispered to her, then gave a pout and began to walk off, arms behind his head in a bored expression, "No fun . Spoilsports. now how in the world am I gonna get rid of the boredom?!"  
  
The beastmaster's frown grew into a very evil smirk as she rubbed her hands together, "Oh Dyyyyyyyynast!" she called out sweetly as she phased into his room, where she found him reading a book, "I know something you don't."  
  
"What now?" grumbled the Ice mazoku lord, "Can't I have a bit of peace and quiet?" he shook his head and raised his gaze towards her, "." was his lack of response as he sweatdroped when he noticed the predatory smirk she was giving him, "You know what? ^^; I think I can hear someone summoning me. I erm. better go, ne?" he stood up, ready to phase off.  
  
Zelas predatory smirk turned into a VERY innocent close eyed smile, "But Dy- kun! I have a surprise for you." she then held up her arm, revealing a new bracelet with three orbs dangling from it; one dark blue, one an icy blue and the last one a soft tone of grey, "And I'm SURE you'll like your surprise."  
  
Another sweatdrop from Dynast, "Somehow I don't want to know what surprise it is."  
  
The silver haired mazoku blinked for a second, then humped and crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine! Then I will NOT tell you now!" she said stubbornly, acting as if the whole thing were not such a big deal after all. Her act seemed to strike one of Dynast's nerves, or maybe his curiosity grew. he twitched an raised a hand, turning Zelas into a small bunny and picking her up by the ears.  
  
"My my. you've been wasting a lot of energy Zelas-chan, normally this spell wouldn't have worked," he tsked, then put her face inches form his, "Now TELL me that interesting thing, my dear."  
  
The silver colored bunny flailed her around, "It's not my fault!! Phibrizzo was wrecking my home! And he wouldn't tell me about whose orbs these were and." she blinked and covered her mouth with her paws, sweatdroping slightly, "I mean. CHANGE ME BACK!!" she attempted to bite him on the nose, but failed when he held her away from him, "Change ma back and I'll tell you!!"  
  
"Oh no, not till you tell me I won't." he blinked as he noticed the icy blue orb and the dark blue orb, "Where did you get these from?! Wait, don't answer, no need .!" he snatched the two orbs, dropped the silver bunny on the floor and phased away into another room, putting up a barrier.  
  
"Huh?" Zelas blinked, then twitched, "DYNAST!!" she twitched and hop-ran off into a corridor, "This body is NO good!" she concentrated and after a few minutes, she was back to normal, "Hellmaster Phibrizzo!! Get yourself DOWN here now!!!" she yelled, a vein popping on her forehead.  
  
Said mazoku phased in and tilted his head to one side, looking confused, "What? . what does the spoilsports want now?"  
  
"I'll make a deal with you Phibs," she said as she tried to calm down, "Give me a replica of Sherra's orb and I'll let you and Dolphin redecorate Wolf pack Island AND Dynast's home, how about it?" she watched the child- like mazoku blink and think about it, then he grinned and held out his hand to her, "Deal then?"  
  
Phibs nodded at her and handed her a normal dark colored marble to her, "Deal, wolfie!" he then looked behind himself and shouted down a certain hallway, "Dolphin!! Zelas says we can redecorate the palaces!" he then ran off to somewhere.  
  
The beastmaster twitched slighty as she fastened the new fake orb on her bracelet and phased to the door Dynast was behind..  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (Oooook, let's leave those two for a second and run after Phibs and Dolphin ^^;; see what they're up too now that they can 'redecorate')  
  
Both the blue haired mazoku lord and the Hellmaster stood in a certain room, dressed with painter clothes and smiling. Phib's smiled up at his taller companion, "I got the paint, what did you get?" she showed him some crayons, markers, glue and LOT of wall paper, "Ok!! We're set!" he cried and began using a brush to paint a chair pink, "O.o Zelas would look good in pink. I wish I would have asked her for permission to paint her hair pink too ."  
  
Dolphin giggled an used her crayons to paint butterflies and clouds all over the place, "Lookie! Dolphin made flying fishies! ^-^" she then began to draw what resembled bunnies too, "And now Dolphin's drawing hopping fishies o.o and they are going to hop on the flying fishies and." she continued to rant as she drew all over the place.  
  
"Now we need to put up wallpaper!!" cried the Hellmaster as he searched around and pulled some 'Barney the dinosaur' wallpaper out. Dolphin nodded and dived into the wallpaper pile, coming out with some wallpaper with fish painted on it.  
  
"Fishies!!" she squealed as she began putting the wallpaper everywhere but on the walls, "Fishies no like the walls, so dolphin put them all over the place instead.  
  
The child mazoku nodded and then looked at the 'boring' floor, "It need something ." he began drawing wolves on some wallpaper and stuck it on the floor, "Floor paper," he said in a proud tone, "Now the floor isn't boring because it has yellow wolves, pink wolves, and multy-colored wolves ^-^"  
  
"And fishies! Dolphin says the floor is boring with no fishies!" and so both continued their work along the rooms of WPI.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ ( And now back to Zelas and Dy? ; Fi and Xel will appear later. god, this part doesn't have them much, now does it? They ARE sleeping, aren't they? Sleep well)  
  
Lord Beastmaster gave a soft growl and knocked on the door, "Dynast, get out here now, and put this stupid barrier down NOW!" when he refused and yield for her to get lost she tapped her foot impatiently, "Dyanst Grousherra, get OUT!!!"  
  
"Leave me alone, Zelas!" came his irritated reply, his foot could also be heard tapping.  
  
"NO! Not until you say you're sorry to me!" she yelled back at him, glaring at the door before her as if trying to make it disappear but failing, "Besides! I think you'll want to come out and SEE something!"  
  
Dynast phased right in front of her, still holding the two orbs and looking plain non-happy at the moment, "Sorry? For what? For having to see your face, Zelas-CHAN?! For having to put up with you??" he waved his hands as he twitched in an effort to glare her down.  
  
"NO! For being an awful meanie, Dynast-KUN!!" she looked about to kill someone, not being moved by his glares and not backing down a centimetre, "Besides.." She continued, voice strangely calmed as she held up the fake orb, "Do you know whose this is?" she watched his eyes grow wide as he looked from the orb he held to the one she held, "That's right Santa, it belongs to your little elf! The ones you have are fake!"  
  
He blinked and twitched, pocketing the orbs he held and reaching for the new one, "Give it to ME!!" he snarled as he launched for her, missing her as she teleported away, "Zelas! . Come BACK here!!" he yelled as he teleported after her. As they both entered the throne room they forgot about the robs, eyes going impossibly wide at the cuteness of the redecoration, "Zelas. where in the nine hells is Phibs?!"  
  
"I suppose. he'll be with Dolphin at your place by now," came her soft and now very calm voice as she waved a hand, "I sent them to redecorate it, it was so DULL!"  
  
"He's WHERE?!" he didn't wait for an answer and teleported away to his palace, leaving Zelas with a VERY pleased look.  
  
"Well, I didn't get the orbs, but I suppose that seeing the face he made and." she strained her hearing, and sure enough, she was able to make out a very familiar scream. all the way from the north pole, "It was worth it if only but to hear that shout ^-^ Aaah. I feel so much better now!" she looked to her right and saw both Dolphin and Phibs phase in at the same time, both looking very satisfied and covered in wallpaper and paint.  
  
The Hellmaster gave a V sign and grinned, "Now THAT was reviving! Any time you wanna make a deal, count on me, wolfie!"  
  
The blue haired girl giggled and winked an eye, "Dolphin think Sherra didn't like the work we did. She made a weird face and fainted ^^;;" she floated in the air till she noticed some wallpaper stuck on her back and dangling, "Wallpaper trying to eat Dolphin O.o" she then began chasing the wallpaper like a dog would its tail.  
  
"Zelas? You should go see a certain room we've done," smiled the Hellmaster, "It has bunnies, and Barney and." he began to rant about their masterpiece till Dynast came into the room, looking awfully tired and very pale.  
  
"That was indescribable Zelas!!" he managed to give a soft growl, "It was low even for you." he tried to give her the glare of death, "I'll.get back at you later! After I've had some rest!" and this said he phased into his room in WPI,  
  
The Hellmaster smiled as Dynast went away, "If he goes to his room he'll find the Barney wallpaper, and the bunnies o.o and the clouds."  
  
"And the fishies! ^0^ The flying fishies and the hopping fishies! And the floor paper too!!" cheered Dolphin, having been able to get the annoying wallpaper off from her back.  
  
Didn't have to wait long to see the black haired mazoku run into the room, looking green rather than pale. He rushed past Zelas and crashed into a pillar, falling on the ground out blank.  
  
The beastmaster blinked once, then twice, "Dynast?" she neared him and poked him, but got no response, "Dynast? Are you.ok?" she again poked him, but still no respoce. This made her panic, "Oh L-sama!! I think he's dead!" she looked around, but dolphin and Phibby were already gone, then turned back to the fallen mazoku, "Dynast?! Dynast!! Say SOMETHING!!" she wailed.  
  
So occupied was she panicking and wailing that she didn0t notice him moan and open his eyes, "Oh damn. I'm not going back to THAT room." he moaned as he sat up, holding his head with both hands, "That has got to be the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life.. It was horrible."  
  
"Dynast!" Zelas turned back to him and glomp him, "I thought you were dead!!" she then let go of him and whacked him over the head, twitching violently, "You moron! You SCARED me!!!" she glared at him and stormed off, leaving the ice mazoku lord blinking.  
  
"." he tilted his head to one side and then sweatdroped, "Barney wallpaper has some strange secondary effects." he muttered as he got up, brushed himself off and walked off down one corridor.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (^^;; Fi and Xel are gonna appear now in a second! Yayness!! But for them to do so Dolphin and Phibby need to find them)  
  
Somehow, only L-sama knows how, Dolphin and Phibby ended up in Fi's room. They both saw the wolf and dra-kitty asleep together, and it gave them an idea.. Or at least to Phibby it did, "Dolphin, can you see what I see?" he whispered to her as he tiptoed towards the snoozing animals.  
  
The blue haired girl blinked and thought for a moment, "Well, it'd depend. Dolphin can see glow in the dark fishie O.o is that what Phibby-kun sees?" she motioned towards a lamp that they had light as they had entered the room.  
  
"Humm. close enough Dolphin ^^;" replied the Hellmaster as he cast a levitation spell on Xelloss, making him float off the bed, "But I was thinking we could have a pet contest," he nodded to himself as he made the purple wolf float towards the door, "You make the kitty look good, and I make the wolfie look good ^-^ And then we'll decide whom wins!" this said he ran off with Xel while Fi was left with Dolphin.  
  
Dolphin blinked and then cooed as she tiptoed towards the bed, "Dolphin can see a Kawaii neko-chan. dolphin must not wake it up. or many she should? Dolphin should ask," She hovered over the drakitty and poked it softly on its tummy, "Drakitty. drakitty." she poked Filia again and again till she opened her eyes.  
  
"Huh? Aww. five more minutes," came the half-asleep cat's rely as it buried its head under its paws, purring softly.  
  
The blue haired mazoku's eyes widened, "Wait. Dolphin wants to ask something o.o." she poked Fi again, this time awakening her completely, "Neko-chan! Dolphin wants to know if it would bother Neko-chan to be awaken up!"  
  
"." was Filia's lack of response as she sweatdroped, "Ne." she stopped and stiffened suddenly apon realising someone that should have been there was NOT there, "Eck!" She jumped up and glomped Dolphin around her waist, "Where's Xelloss? O.o Where is he?!"  
  
"Xellie-kun is with Phibby-kun! Only Dolphin's here with the Kawaii dra- kitty!" cooed the dark lord as she glomped said cat, "Phibby-kun said he'd clean Xellie so he'd be able to go to a pet show! Yay!!"  
  
This almost made poor Filia facefault. For some reason the fact the Hellmaster wanted Xelloss in a pet show. did not appeal to her one bit, "Hum. Dolphin-sama? Will you take me to Xelloss? Please?" she put on her Kawaii-est expression in an attempt to earn the dark lord's sympathy, "Please, please? I need you to take me with him now."  
  
Dolphin blinked and rubbed her head in thought, "Dolphin will take the dra- kitty to see Xelloss if she'll do something for Dolphin! Fi-chan must get the soul orbs from Dy-kun so Zelas-sama will let Dolphin and Phibby-kun rederecorate again! Fishies say so!" she posed in mid while still glomping Filia, "If fishies say so it must be done!"  
  
"Fine T-T just get me with Xelloss. please," came the poor cat's reply as she gave in to the blue haired mazoku's request.  
  
"Yay! Dolphin is happy! Fishies are happy! Everyone is happy!" she chanted as she flew away.  
  
DFA: *Peek from around a corner* ;; *Holds up a white flag* I'm so sorry for slowness. will update faster next time. Promise, cross my heart and hope to die! n.n *Runs off* 


	11. Dynast's orb

A curse for the better? Or for the worse. By: Dark fire angel  
  
DFA: Weeee!! O.o Valentines day was some time ago.. time to glomp people, time to tell your loved one things you normally don't tell him or her.. *Blinks as Xel and Fi appear holding hands* . Eh, what are you two up to?  
  
Xel and Fi: Nothing! *Looking perfectly innocent* ^-^ Whatever makes you think we're up to something?  
  
DFA: Ano. the fact you're letting me see what I wanna see is not a big enough reason? .;;  
  
Xel: n_n Hai! Is it.. but you see, we're getting married soon!!  
  
Fi: *Nod nod* ^^  
  
DFA: *Blinks* .. O_o YOU two are getting married before /I/ do?!?! *Runs around the room, hits herself against a wall and falls down on the floor, completely out cold* X_x  
  
Fi: *Takes her hand away from Xel and rubs it on her dress* Eewww.. was it necessary we hold hands to make her faint Namagomi? *Pokes DFA, grins at a well done job and walks off*  
  
Xel: Eh, *Shrug* We DID make her faint, I told you . and you owe me 50 dollars.. I won the bet! *Phases off after her*  
  
Val: *Pokes his head from around the corner* ^-^ *Walks over to DFA and stands on her* I'm now in charge, and I say the characters in this fic dun belong to DFA! ^0^ and that the fic's half hers, half Rei-san's! *Does a V sign and walks off, dragging DFA behind him*  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
And so, Dolphin carried the drakitty along the corridors, not even knowing where she was going till she heard a howl, "Oooooh.. ^^ Dolphin thinks Phibby-kun's doing a good job with the wolfie! Wolfie sounds soooo happy!!" she ran off towards the direction the howl had come from, and reached a room with a bath tub in it.  
  
"Xelloss?" came Filia's voice as she blinked and tried not to giggle her head off when she noticed he was half inside the bath tub, covered in soap and yelping as the Hellmaster grinned and pushed him in once and over again, "You uhmmm.. need help there, Xel-kun?" she giggled still as she dropped from Dolphin's arms and looked at him from the border of the tub.  
  
Phibby's attention got directed towards Fi and he smiled widely, "Ah, so the dra-kitty wants a bath too?" he didn't wait for an answer and dropped Fi in with Xel, avoiding her hisses and scratch-attempts as the water touched her fur, "Both nice and clean!"  
  
The purple wolf stopped attempting to get out of the bath and looked towards his now in-bath companion, "You were saying about help? ." he sat on his back haunches and watched the cat hiss and wave her tail and wings in an attempt to get out, only managing to get herself more wet, "Ne, Fi- chan -.- if you stop moving we'll get over with the bath," he said as he got scrubbed by both Mazoku lords, having given up hope by now.  
  
"I'm in a damn BATH!" yelled Filia as she flailed her paws in the air, "I'm sharing a bath tub with YOU! In CAT shape!! While others WATCH!!" she twitched as Dolphin began giving her shampoo hair dos.  
  
"Huh?" Xelloss blinked then snickered under his breath, "Oh, so maybe we can try going into the same bath tub later? When no one's watching and you're not a cat?" he batted his eyelids and waged his tail innocently, getting the desired effect when Filia blushed 7 different shades of red and pounced him, "What? You don't like the idea? Would you rather we do something else?" again, he remained the perfect picture of innocence.  
  
The dra-kitty twitched further, "H-HENTAI!!!" she shrieked as she pulled out a mini mace and proceeded to hit him over the head over and over again, "Hentai, Hentai! HENTAI!" she huffed and sat on the now wet and pummelled wolf's back and began grooming herself in an attempt to look more decent.  
  
The two mazoku lords giggled as they watched them, "Kawaii desu ne!" they chirped at the same time, then took one animal each and sat on the floor brushing them.  
  
".." Was Xel's lack of response when Phibby tied a pink bow around his neck, "Phibrizzo-sama.. I don't like pink," he whined slightly as he pawed at the offending piece of cloth around his neck, "Would you mind? Please?" he looked up with puppy eyes and sighed in relief as the child-like mazoku proceeded to take the bow off..then he facefaulted as that same mazoku smiled and tied a purple bow around his neck instead.  
  
"Done! Dolphin's done!" chirped the blue haired girl as she lifted up and now blue colored drakitty who did not look happy at all, "Lookey! Dolphin thinks that now Filia-kitty can be a Filia-fishie ^^" she giggled and left Fi on the floor as she hovered, "Dolphin promised to take Filia-kitty to find Xellie..." she paused as if thinking then smiled wide, "Now Filia- kitty and Xellie-wolfie have to get the orbs from Dynast so Phibby and Dolphin can go redecorate!!"  
  
The now blue Kitty facefaulted and whined slightly, "Do I have too now?" she asked from the floor, "You made me blue.. isn't that a high prize already?" she was interrupted when she saw Xel making 'stop-like' movements at her from behind the mazoku lords, "Nani?" she asked as he sweatdroped and mouthed a 'don't play with mazoku lords, Fi-chan. especially these two' effectively shutting her up, "I mean!! Of course We'll do it! ^^;;" she stood up on her back haunches a did a V sign as a dramatic background appeared, "Xel-kun and I will get those orbs!!" she wasted no more time, grabbing Xel by his tail and dragging him away, leaving Phibs and Dolphin grinning.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (Now, back to Dy. ; someone's gonna stalk him.. )  
  
The black haired mazoku sweatdroped as he avoided his now colored-in room and decided to go for a balcony, "Ah, and these are supposed to be vacations?" he murmured to no one in particular as he observed the orbs he had, turning them this way and that, "Stupid orbs -.-;" he glared off at the forest below the balcony and didn't even notice when a now-normal-human looking Xelloss and a still blue colored Drakitty poked their heads around the corner of the door that lead to the balcony.  
  
Xelloss raised his eyebrow as he watched the ice mazoku lord, "Filia, I don't think this is a good idea ." he whispered to her almost silently, "He's NOT in a good mood, and really.. a mazoku lord in a bad mood is not someone you pick on.."  
  
"And an unhappy Hellmaster and a sulky Dolphin can't be good either," whispered the drakitty, "I think I'll risk myself with Dynast then have to face THOSE two again," her tail twitched nervously as she eyed the clear ice blue orb the black haired mazoku was toying with, "How to get that stupid orb?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes down, feeling the adrenalin rush.  
  
The purple haired priest tilted his head to one side, then smiled, "You need a distraction?" at this the cat facefaulted.  
  
"Xelloss! I don't need a distraction!" she hissed under her breath, "I need someone whom can teleport! As I can't at the moment!!" she glared towards Dynast, whom still hadn't noticed their presence, "When I said we need to get the orb, I meant YOU should fetch the frigging thing -_-"  
  
A sweatdrop ran down the back of Xelloss head, "You're no fun Fi-chan," he let out a sigh and shrugged, "Fine, it's up to the mazoku to do the real work in the end," he began to teleport away, smirking at the blue dra- kitty, "As we're always better than you Ryuzoku!" was his final phrase as he disappeared, then appeared right in front of Dynast, hovering and grinning, "Yare, yare.. Dynast-sama, you don't look so happy! Allow me to unload your weight!" he chirped as he grabbed the ice blue orb and teleported away to Fi, grabbing her and disappearing from sight.  
  
".." Was the ice mazoku lord's lack of response as he blinked at the spot where Xelloss had been seconds before, "What the hell?" he blinked again and again then twitched, "Xellos METALLIUM!!" he roared, a vein popping on his forehead, "Give me that stupid orb NOW!!" however, of course, nor Xel or Fi appeared. for they were now else where.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (Ok.. long time since the astral garden was visited O_o so Fi and Xel went there..)  
  
Xellos reappeared in the astral garden, smiling his close eyed smile as he held a blinking dra-kitty over his shoulder with one hand and a little blue orb in the other, "Now we're safe," he let go of Fi, letting her slide down his back and landing face first on the floor, "And all thanks to me, Ryu- chan" he winked and held the orb up to eye it, letting the little light that filtrated itself through the tree branches reflect itself on it, "All in a day work!"  
  
A pout was heard from the spot where Filia had landed face first. She looked up at him from her current position on the ground and glared, "Stupid mazoku.. if I had been able to teleport I'd have been able to get that stupid orb too.." she sat up straight, taking a bit of time to lick her paws and groom her fur which had puffed out from the emotion, "Anyhow, we should get rid of that orb," she sneered at it, "It'll only bring trouble, besides, Zelas-sama wanted it, didn't she? Lets give it to h-" her phrase was cut off short as Zelas appeared in front of her, making the poor cat blink and fall back from the shock.  
  
"Did someone say my name," blinked the grey haired woman as she looked down at Filia, "Xellie.. look at what you've done to poor Filia-san," she tsked and waggled a finger at her priest, "Should I ask what you two have been doing all alone to get Filia in a '..' state?" she smiled wolfishly at Xelloss, whom sweatdroped slightly.  
  
"Zelas-sama.." he whined as he rubbed the back of his head, "It's not like that -.-; " he held up the orb for his master to see, "Dynast had this, I think Dolphin-sama said you wanted it?"  
  
The mazoku lord's eyes sparkled upon seeing the orb, "Oh great! I get to black mail Dy-kun!!" she took the little ball and grinned innocently, "Oh, and if you two see dolphin, send her to me ^-^ I'll give her a reward," and with that, she teleported away, head bowed down and shading her eyes as her smirk turned VERY evil.  
  
Both Fi and Xel sweatdroped as they waved good bye to Zelas, making a mental note not to EVER get the beastmaster mad.  
  
The drakitty looked down at her blue fur and groaned, letting her head drop on the floor, "Stupid curse X_x" she mumbled, as she covered her eyes with her paws, "It's not getting cured, now it is, Xel-kun?" she whined , looking up at him, "Stupid elders too.."  
  
They couldn't continue talking, for suddenly a fuming Zelas appeared before them again, "Have you two any idea where the other mazoku lords are?" she growled, "I've searched all over for Dynast and I've not been able to find him!" she twitched and crossed her arms over her chest, tapping a foot and looking about her garden impatiently, "Nor have I ran into the Hellrunt and Dolphin."  
  
Filia uncovered her eyes and looked up at the beastmaster, "Huh? Hmm.. well, Hellmaster and Dolphin DID say they wanted to go and give Dynast's castle an update if we gave you that orb.. but I've no idea where Dynast can be," she tapped her chin with a paw as she sat on her back haunches, "He wasn't in a good mood when we took the orb away, nor after mind you," she paused, as if searching for the correct words to say, "He looked.. upset," she concluded.  
  
"Ack, don't say that!" fumed Zelas as she ran a hand down her face, getting stares from Xel and Fi.  
  
"Say what, Zelas-sama?" blinked her priest as he crouched and picked up the drakitty, holding her in his arms.  
  
A sweatdrop formed on Zelas's head, "Say that he's god damned upset -_- you make me feel guilty for being mean, which is what I'm supposed to do!" she twitched again and glared at an innocent bush, making it wince.  
  
The drakitty blinked a few time then snickered under her breath, "Zelas- sama! You feel guilty for being mean to Dynast?!" she couldn't help it and burst out into a full grown giggle fit, holding onto Xel's arms fro support, "That's hilarious!!" she managed in between gasps for air, "And very weird!!" she began chocking and only managed to regain her composure after several minutes of coughing and sweatdroping, "Erm. sorry about that Zelas-sama.."  
  
This had made both mazoku sweatdrop heavily.  
  
"Ahh.. Fi-chan has a great sense of humour, doesn't she Zelas-sama?" chirped the nervous priest as he patted the dra-kitty over the head, "She's very humorous today n.n; it's the curse's fault!" he nodded to himself.  
  
Zela's sweatdrop grew even more, "Suuuure.." she looked over at Fi curiously, "And how is it weird Filia?" she asked her, "Explain yourself, please my dear," she watched the drakitty squirm out of Xel's grasp to jump onto his head.  
  
"Oh nothing.." came Fi's response as she waved her tail in the air, giving the beastmaster a close eyed smile, "I just didn't expect that coming from you, Zelas-sama.." she hurried to change the subject so as not to enrage anyone, mainly Zelas, "Xel-kun, maybe we can go look for Dynast?" At this Xelloss shrugged slightly and looked over at his master for a response.  
  
Blink blink went the Beastmaster, "Huh?! Why Should I go search for him anyhow?!" she earned two Then-go-do-something-else-while-he-returns looks, making her pout, "And what should I do meanwhile?" she asked them.  
  
Filia REALLY couldn't help it, she smiled and closed her eyes, "Sore wa himitsu desu!" she chirped, making the beast priest practically facefault and sweatdrop heavily, "What? ^^;; I couldn't help it! It was a perfect opportunity.." she still sat on Xelloss' head looking innocently at both mazoku, "No, but really.. you've basically got two choices; you either stay with a weird trickster priest and an emotional, blue dra-kitty, or you can go search for a certain mazoku lord whom I know loves ice.." The drakitty blinked and watched the beast master for an answer, but all said mazoku did was glare at an innocent rock, "I erm.. Think we should ALL go search for Dynast, ne Namagomi?" she pawed at Xel's hair playfully, "I guess he might be somewhere.. Cold? ."  
  
"Why yes, Fi-chan, I believe we can try and find Dynast-sama," chirped a happy purple haired mazoku as he grabbed Filia off his head and produced to scratch her tummy.  
  
Zelas blinked at them for a couple of second, "Eh? Raw garbage?" she blinked again and shook her head in mock sorrow when she didn't receive an answer from either of them, "And as to where Dynast will be.. I doubt he'll be in his lair with the Hellrunt and the Fishgirl bouncing about with multi- colored Barney wallpaper," she mumbled as she tapped her chin in thought, "But I guess it won't hurt us to check." This said, she phased Xel, Fi and herself to Dynast's lair.  
  
Different reactions from everyone as they stood in a perfectly white throne room with ice glass mirrors, ice glass windows and.. uhhmmm.. ice slippery floor and walls .. Filia eye's went wide as she began shivering, her cat whiskers getting completely frozen as she bit Xel's coat to pull it over herself as he held her.  
  
Meanwhile, Xelloss was contenting himself with looking around, "Such lame decoration," he tsked, "I think Hellmaster and Dolphin-sama need to redo this place.." he blinked down at the shivering cat and chuckled, "Cold, are we not? Want me to make you feel more comfortable?" he purred at her, mocking tone in his voice. Even though he was mocking her, it had the desired effect, Filia blushed and the ice on her whiskers evaporated instantly, "My, my Fi-chan.. What ARE you thinking about at this precise moment?"  
  
The beastmaster ignored both her companions as the drakitty hissed and pulled out her mini mace, proceeding to bash the priest over his head repeatedly, "Both of you.. knock it off," she mumbled as she rubbed her arms and looked around.  
  
She didn't have to wait long, because suddenly a familiar black haired mazoku appeared before them, a question mark over his head, "Oi, what are you all doing here? ." he asked, eyebrows raised as he walked neatly towards them, "It's taken me a while to fix the wreckage, so be careful," he leered Fi as he continued, "Is she house trained? I'd hate to have to clean anything else out."  
  
Zelas growled at his question, "What are we doing here?! Being COLD!!" she twitched and hugged herself.  
  
Filia sweatdroped at the mazoku ice lord's house trained comment, "Oi.. that is low," she mumbled as she hid her face inside the cloak.  
  
"I see all of you have grown as sense of humour," said Dynast as he rolled his eyes, turning towards Zelas, "I thought you wanted me out of your island, Zelas . it became clear after you made your priest take MY orb away from me.." he lowered his voice to a minimum, "Stupid wolf.."  
  
The silver haired mazoku sweatdroped, but her glare didn't decrease in force, "It's frigging cold here, and where in the nine hells are Hellrunt and Fishgirl?" she received a shrug from the ice mazoku lord, "You don't think they're back at.. O_o!!!" she didn't wait for an answer and phased off, yelling after Dynast to 'god damned RETURN to WPI to help out if he didn't want to be a dead mazoku'.  
  
The black haired man let out a sigh and raised a hand, "Weirdo wolf.." he began to phase away, only to be stopped by Zelas, whom reappeared, covered in seaweed (Dun ask ^^;; ) and hit him over the head with her pan of death.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!!" she snarled at him, baring her fangs, "I'm not weird! Just. refined!" she stuck her tongue out at him, "Immature little rat.."  
  
"Says the one who's childishly sticking her tongue out at me!" came his retort as he went nose to nose with her, baring his fangs also, "WHO'S immature now?!"  
  
The beastmaster twitched, but smirked suddenly, eyes flashing as she didn't pull away from him, "The young act young, my dear Dy-kun.." she purred and teleported back to her lair, closely followed by a very unamused Dynast.  
  
Filia and Xelloss were left behind to sweatdrop at the retreating mazoku lords. The first to talk was the beast priest as he rubbed the back of his head, still holding the dra-kitty up with his other hand, "Ne.. we wouldn't want to be left behind now, would we, Fi-chan?" he smiled as he began phasing away too.  
  
"Ooooooh no.. Cepheid only knows we wouldn't want to be left behind -.-;;" mumbled the blond cat as she shivered further, "And Cepheid knows too that I want OUT of this freezing place!!" was her last shout as they disappeared from sight, leaving the cold palace in complete silence again.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
DFA: ^^ And I leave it there.. *Cheers* I love this story! So many crazy people in it!! *Runs around the room*  
  
Dynast: -.-; I can not believe you torture me so much..  
  
DFA: o.o *Runs to tackle glomp Dynast*  
  
Dynast: *Sidesteps so she hits herself on a wall* .. *Sighs and walks off*  
  
DFA: Miumoo.. X_x 


End file.
